High Tides
by boysinabooth
Summary: It's hard enough to love someone you know you can't have, but even harder when you don't know how much longer you can love them. ZM
1. Missing Her

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: This is my first Suite Life story, so go easy on me. Not really certain how many chapters it will have, but I need some honest reviews. I know it's not very long, but I might come back and edit the first chapter. The story is told from Zack's POV btw.**

**

* * *

**

**High Tides  
Chapter 1: Missing Her**

* * *

I miss her.

It's just that simple. I miss Maddie Fitzpatrick. I miss her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes lit up when she got a tip, how her hair shined in the glow of the Tipton Hotel lights. So call me a bit mushy, but it's true. She's the only woman who has this effect on me. What? She _is _a woman! She is in college now, you know. Living out all her dreams to not be like her family, apparently she received many scholarships, she was telling me about it once, but I really wasn't listening to her. I was too busy looking at her eyes...and maybe her figure. Hey, I'm a teenage boy! No, a teenage man! Give me a break! Gosh, what was I even talking about in the first place? What brought me out to the deck anyway? Oh yes, now I remember.

Maddie...

Sure, I'm three years younger than her, but she will always have a place in my heart. She's the first woman I've ever loved. She's my sweet thang! But, she'll never take me seriously, never has anyway. I mean, I've grown up. It's been a while since I was that little kid at the candy counter who desperately wanted her. Now I'm a teenager wishing I was at the candy counter desperately wanting her. Yes, I am aware there is not much difference between the last two sentences...but I'm serious! I have grown up! She probably wouldn't even recognize me, standing here on this cruise ship. I bet she would like to be on a cruise ship.

"Zack?" my younger brother calls out. Oh help us all, he is dressed in his jammies and has blankie in his left hand. Sheesh, he can be any more of a dork? Rolling my eyes, I put an arm over my brother and pull him close to me before he can say anything.

"You do realize what you are wearing, don't you?" I question. Cody merely blinks in response, I can tell he is confused as to what is wrong with his current attire. I sigh heavily before peeling blankie out of his hands. "How old are you now? Do you _really _need to have blankie? I thought mom told you that you needed to move on?"

"No she didn't!" he retorts. He tries to grasp blankie back out of my hand, but clearly I am too fast for my younger twin brother. After all, I have cat like reflexes! He whines, gosh, I hate it when he whines. Sometimes he doesn't act his age, I mean seriously, we're sixteen now. To say the least, he's acting a bit like a two-year-old. He gives up and crosses his arms over his chest, admitting defeat. "Please, give me blankie."

"Fine, but don't stand next to me. I don't want people to know we're related..." I say inching away from him.

"Yeah, like that's going to work. We're only twin brothers who **look alike**." he says matter-of-factly. Why does he always have to make me look like I have the intelligence of a rock? Glaring at him, I keep my distance, that is until I realize that he has come out here for some reason.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I _was _going to tell you some good news, but since you defiled poor blankie, I am contemplating not telling you." he points his nose in the air. He always has to use big words that he is convinced I won't understand. I have actually gotten smarter, though, I am not _completely _sure if I know what defiled means...but I am certain that contemplating is something about food. It's got the word plate in it! Apparently, I must have one of those blank expressions on my face again, because my brother looks at me and rolls his eyes. "At the next stop, we're picking someone up."

I quirk an eyebrow. Yes, quirk. Cody turns on his heel, obviously not willing to express who this someone is. Where are we exactly in this ocean? Any way that we're near Boston? I sure hope so, because Maddie is there. Did I mention she is at Harvard? Gosh, she's so smart. I cross my fingers as I glance at the ocean, we _have _to be going to Boston, I have to see Maddie.

Please?


	2. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope that this second chapter entices more people to read! I promise it's not a bad story!**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 2: Arrival**

* * *

Wow, how did I fall asleep last night? Wait...where the heck am I? Sheesh, I'm still on the deck! You'd think that someone would have woken me up last night and told me to go to my own bedroom. Apparently not. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I push myself off the harsh deck bench - that can really cramp your back - and glance out at the ocean. I have absolutely **no **idea where we are, maybe if I didn't sleep in Geography I would have a better idea of where this cruise ship was taking me. Sighing, I force myself away from the vast ocean to head down to the breakfast bar. What? I'm hungry.

"Hey Zack, why are you still wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" a familiar voice asks me politely as I approach the hot bar. I cock my head and see none other than Bailey, the girl that my brother is head-over-heels for. Picking up a plate and twirling it, I raise my eyebrows before deciding to speak.

"It's the new fashion statement." I say. I try giving her a convincing glance, but apparently she doesn't fall for it. She decides that glaring at me will suffice at getting the answer out of me. She's good. Inhaling before I speak, I shyly say,"I accidentally fell asleep on the deck."

"Now why did you go and do that?" she asks, her southern drawl prominent in her tone.

"I don't know, guess I had a lot on my mind." I sigh, glancing down at the food at the hot bar. I begin filling up my plate as I finish my statement. "By the way, do you have any idea where we are?"

I wait for a response from Bailey, but after a few seconds of loading my plate, I realize that she has left. That was awfully rude of her! Here she was the one interrogating me, and then she decides to just ignore me entirely!? Where did her southern hospitality go? Growling, I finish loading my plate up with food and find an empty seat.

I glance down at my food, most of it is doused in gravy. I know, I know, it's unhealthy, but everything tastes so much better with it. Biscuits and gravy, hashbrowns and gravy, eggs and gravy, sausage and gravy...the list goes on! Wrapped up in my gravy day-dream, I barely seem to notice two figures sit down at the table with me, until one of them reaches over and steals a piece of sausage from my plate! Someone has crossed the line!

"Dude! That's my sausage...in gravy!" I exclaim. As I look up, it's Woody. Now, if you believe that I am a disgusting human being, then you have yet to meet Woody. He is at least ten times worse than I am with personal hygiene...and personal boundaries too it seems. "It's one thing to touch just a plain piece of sausage, but to touch one doused in gravy, that's just wrong."

"Well, it didn't look like you were eating anything." He reasons, stuffing the sausage in his mouth. I glare at him hardly, but it has no affect on him. "So, are you excited about the next stop? I figured you would be, I mean, we are going to your old home."

"Woody! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" the other figure yells. I glance up to see my dork of a brother flailing his arms wildly, I could only laugh in response.

"You are _such _a dork. Like I didn't already know where we were going. I mean, come on, you don't exactly put the 'b' in subtle." I joke with my brother to hide the fact that I am not certain where we are going. I inwardly smile though, at the thought of who our visitor might be. I know, it's silly of me to hope for Maddie to be coming on the cruise ship, but I can still dream right? Sighing, I pick up the remaining piece of sausage and shovel it in my mouth. "So, when are we going to get there anyway?"

"About two hours," my brother sighs. He has obviously given up on trying to hide where we are going. I grin at him and wait for him to say something else. "So, you probably already know who we're picking up then."

"Of course." I say with a laugh. Cody gives me a hard look before getting up from his seat. I'm _pretty _sure he knows I have no idea who we're bringing along the cruise ship. Woody eyes me curiously, oblivious as to what just happened between me and my brother. Instead of answering his questioning eyes, I push out of the seat, losing my appetite, and go to dump my plate of food on the tray line.

Two hours is going to go by extremely slow, I know it. Especially with the fact that I have no idea who is boarding the ship. Though, I keep wishing and hoping it's Maddie. I know, I know, I could probably go do some of the ridiculous activities they offer the passengers on a cruise ship, like karaoke or random trivia. But, those things are beginning to get old. I really just want this ship to get to Boston, back home. I bet my mom will be there bawling her eyes out. We've been on this cruise ship for about three months now, she's probably missing us terribly. Gosh, what can I do?

"Zack!" I hear the familiar voice of London Tipton yelling at me. I think I just found out what I am going to do. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I can't seem to find my mostest favoritest purse! Cody has been helping me look for it for the last ten minutes, but he can't find it! Can you help him find it?" she asks, giving me puppy dog eyes. I shove my hands in my pockets, acting as though I have to think about it, and nod in response. She grasps me into a tight hug. "Yay!"

Her high heels click on the floor and I slowly follow the sound of them. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know where her room is. Just as I round a corner, I see her glaring at me, obviously angry at the fact that I took so long. She wordlessly opens her bedroom door to reveal it in shambles. There are shoes, clothes, purses, and other miscellaneous items scattered all over the room. Oh, and Cody is somewhere underneath it all.

"I can't breathe!" he exclaims. He emerges from under a large pile of extremely expensive clothes with a large tote in his hands. It is apparent that he is getting fed up with London's antics. He points to the purse with a pleading look on his face, "Is this your purse London?"

"No, that's not it. That purse is _so _last week. You can throw that one out in the ocean!" she says after examining the purse. She then turns around to me. "Well, what are you standing around for? You're supposed to be helping him!"

"Of course." I say. I glance at my younger brother who looks as though the past ten minutes have been complete torture. Sifting through some of the clothes in the floor, I, too, am unable to find anything that even resembles a purse. Cody eyes me and groans, I am aware that this might take a while. With a heavy sigh, I continue to search the bedroom for the elusive purse that London is needing. Then it dawns on me, why does she even need her 'mostest favoritest' purse in the first place. "So, London, why can't you use any other purse?"

"That's a stupid question Zack! We're going to be picking up Maddie in Boston, duh! Cody told me that you knew that!" London states matter-of-factly. Cody groans once more, though this time I do not think it's from being surrounded by a mass of clothes. London smiles idiotically at both me and Cody and continues to speak. "Plus, I need to look fantabulous at all times! Only this purse will do the trick!"

Time seems to be flying by as Cody and I swim in the endless amounts of attire that London owns. Yet, neither of us are capable of finding her stupid purse. I reach back into a pile - one that I think I haven't touched - and my hand touches a slick fabric. Pulling it up, it's a purse - gosh I sure hope this is the purse. I crawl over the hoard of clothes and approach London with a cocky grin on my face.

"Is this it?" I ask generously pointing at the purse.

"No!" she cries. Angrily, she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm never going to find my mostest favoritest purse!"

"Now, London, it has to be in here somewhere." Cody reasons as he pulls a shimmery shirt off his shoulder.

"Well, I'll just leave you and Zack here to find it. I'm going to go shopping! Yay me!" she says, clapping her hands. She skips to the door and as her hand touches the doorknob she stops. She turns around and picks up a purse that is sitting on her nightstand. "Oops, I almost forgot my purse...Hey! I found it, my mostest favoritest purse! Yay me!"

Cody and I give each other troubled glances as London happily walks out of her room.

"I can't believe she forced us to look for her purse when she had it with her **the whole time**!" Cody exclaims throwing a few expensive jackets and shirts up in the air. He stomps through the endless piles of clothes as if stomping through snow and finds his way to the door. Before presumably slamming it, he calmly says, "We're due at Boston any minute. You might want to clean up."

Sure enough, the door slams and I am left standing alone in London's room. Left alone to allow thoughts of Maddie to consume my mind. Any minute we'll be stopping, any minute we'll be in Boston, any minute we'll see Maddie. I can't believe it's almost here, to see her after all this time. I wonder if she's been thinking about me at all since she's been in college. I sure know I've been thinking about her. My heart skips a beat as I hear the intercom ding before hearing an announcement. We have arrived in Boston.


	3. Detachment

_Disclaimer - I do not own Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Awww, only one review? There are a lot of hits, but no reviews. :( Even if you're not that fond of the story, please give me some input!**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 3: Detachment**

* * *

I stand unmoving in London's heap of clothing. Could time have caught up with me so quickly? Releasing a breath I did not know I was holding, I force myself forward, out of the piles of clothing. I _have _to get out on the deck to see her. Who knows how long she is going to stay on the cruise ship anyway, it might only be for a few days. I open the door and quickly rush down the hallways on the girls rooms. I must look silly, running to get to the woman who I love. But, it won't matter when I finally get to lay my eyes upon her, to see her smile, to hear her laugh...

I run up a flight of stairs - the elevator was taking too long! - and can see a ray of light, no doubt the sun. Gosh, I wish I can stop to catch my breath, but I just can't. I have to see her, I just have to. Pushing my rather out of shape self past my limits, I continue to run until I make it to the deck. Finally, I stop, inhaling the biggest breath of oxygen I can get to my lungs. My eyes rapidly scan across the deck, I see no familiar faces anywhere. Everyone must have already gotten off the boat to greet Maddie, yet here I am still on the boat. I have a bad feeling that I am going to be doing some more running.

Shoving past all the people who are eager to get off the boat, I manage to make my way off it. I know my way around Boston fairly well, and the Tipton Hotel shouldn't be too far from where the cruise ship is. Maybe about five blocks one direction and three blocks another. Groaning, I realize this is not going to be a walk in the park. I already feel like I had to run a marathon, but I know I need to press on. It's all for her, for Maddie. I just have to see her. Just as I am about to run, a taxi pulls up next to me.

"Can you take me to the Tipton Hotel?" I ask politely, shoving him a twenty dollar bill that was miraculously in my pocket. The taxi driver nods his head and I quickly jump in the cab. Within a few moments time, I am at the Tipton. It was definitely _a lot _quicker than running the whole way! As I get out of the cab, - and, of course, thank the driver - I rush through the revolving doors of the Tipton. The familiar setting puts a smile on my face and warms my heart. I miss it here. My nostalgia is soon broken when I realize that I need to find the love of my life! Okay, maybe I'm being just a _little _dramatic here.

"Zack!" the voice of Estabon calls out. I turn my head and wave at him. "You're here awfully early. Cody just called down here and said that you were all going to be here in ten minutes. Where is everyone else?"

My eye twitches. None of them are here yet! Just as I am about to yell at Estabon for no particular reason, I stop suddenly when I see blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I turn toward it, and standing near the candy counter is none other than Maddie Fitzgerald, the woman I love. My stomach does a quick somersault before she approaches me and grabs me in a warm hug. She smells like lavender, and I can feel her smiling against my chest.

"It's so good to see you!" she bursts, her face nuzzling me. I am so close to melting into a puddle right now. Gosh, I wish this hug will last forever. To my dismay, she pulls away from the embrace. Her eyes stare me up and down before she opens her mouth to speak. "You look like you hit a growth spurt since you've been on the boat!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. It is _so _hard to play it cool when I'm around Maddie. She rolls her eyes at me, obviously not falling for my nonchalance.

"Where's everyone else?" she inquires as she glances past me. I sigh, she obviously wasn't **too **happy to see me, or else she wouldn't be looking for the others. That's so upsetting. She may have noticed my glum look, and I feel an arm around my shoulder. "I guess you and I can catch up while we wait on everyone!"

"Sure," my eyes light up with excitement. It's comforting to know that she seems interested in what I have been doing over the last few months. I hate to gush about anything, so instead of talking about myself, I merely ask her a question. "So how's Harvard?"

"It's great!" she beams. I watch her carefully as she takes a seat in one of the comfortable lobby chairs. I casually sit in one close to her. "It's so challenging though at times, definitely a wake-up call from high school. I'm so glad I have the opportunity to go though. After I get my Bachelor's Degree, I'm hoping that I can try to get into their law school. They're definitely one of the toughest Ivy League schools out here!"

"Wow. I'll be lucky if I pass high school." I murmur, hoping that she doesn't hear me. Yet, she does and gives a critical look. I lower myself in the chair, but it does nothing to hide what I just said seconds ago.

"Zack, don't be so hard on yourself." she reasons. I feel her smooth hand wrap around mine in an attempt to console me. My eyes light up once more, and she smiles at me. "You'll do more than pass high school. I know you're a smart kid."

_Kid? _A smart kid? Will she ever see me as more than that? I angrily pull my hand out of hers, its warmth no longer soothing. I just wish she could see past the eleven-year-old kid that she used to see me as before, to see me as this mature sixteen-year-old young man. Crossing my arms over my chest, I give her a stern look, to which she quirks an eyebrow to. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, the revolving doors reveal the gang from the cruise ship.

"Maddie!" London exclaims as she runs up to greet her best friend. She grasps the beautiful blonde in her arms and hugs her warmly. Gosh, I wish I was still in Maddie's arms. The heiress pulls away from the hug quickly and says, "So are you going to be attending Seven Seas High?"

"No, London. I'm done with high school. I'm at Harvard now. They are letting me take a two week study program aboard the S.S. Tipton for some extra cultural experience." Maddie beams. She smiles graciously at London and I see her wink at me casually. Gosh, she really needs to stop doing this to me. "Well, let's not stand around here, let's get my bags aboard this cruise ship so we can get going!"

It's not until after London completely steps away from Maddie that I really notice who has all come to the Tipton. Cody, Bailey, Moseby, and Woody are all here, and yet I still cannot stop looking over at the woman who turns my insides to goo. She's going to be on the cruise ship for two weeks. That's enough time to have Maddie fall completely head-over-heels for me. At least, I think so, or rather I hope so. Sighing, I follow the gang back out of the Tipton. Everyone seems to have pitched in with gathering Maddie's belongings - everyone except me of course - and we are all loading up in one of those mini-van taxis.

"This is going to be so exciting. I can't wait to see what I will discover on this trip, I have to write a report over what I do!" Maddie exclaims. The taxi driver weaves in and out of traffic as my beautiful blonde bombshell continues to speak. I'm really not paying all too much attention to what she's saying, I'm too entranced in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. I am _such _a sucker for brown eyes.

Seconds later we are back at the cruise ship. I'm fairly certain that we only have about an hour here in Boston, so it seems that we've pretty much used most of our time. It's a good thing we aren't staying for a long time, or else we would have had to see mom. She was in the lounge singing when we all arrived at the Tipton earlier, so we weren't able to see her. I think Cody is a little upset about it, but as for me, I'll be _just _fine.

"Are you going to just stay in the cab?" my brother calls out. I blink in bemusement, I guess I didn't realize I had been day-dreaming for the past few minutes. Hastily, I push myself out of the taxi cab and hurry aboard the S.S. Tipton. Cody eyes me curiously before speaking again, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." I shrug and push past Cody. He glares at me and opens his mouth to speak, but I talk before him. "Come on, what are you standing around for? Let's get on the boat!"


	4. Earnest

_Disclaimer - I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please don't sue me._

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out! I had to study for finals and now it's finally here! I hope it was worth the wait! It's currently the longest chapter, weighing in at a little over 3000 words! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 4: Earnest**

* * *

I don't know why I can't stop staring at her. Gosh, am I love sick puppy or what? I really didn't think that she would have this kind of affect on me when I saw her again, yet I am gawking at her. Did I just drool?

"Dude, what _are _you doing?" I hear my brother ask as he eyes me strangely. Before I can retort, he glances in the direction I was previously looking at, of course, he sees Maddie! I see him roll his eyes at me. He has known about my crush on Maddie since we first moved into the Tipton Hotel and the disapproving look in his eyes really is not helping me. "Zack, you know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"What?" I inquire, my eyes flashing with anger. Why hadn't she said anything earlier when we were in the lobby? I glare at my brother, as though this was all his fault, and angrily fume, "How did you know about this? Why had I not been informed of this?"

"I don't know." Cody murmurs. He looks somewhat upset, as if knowing that this information was important to me. He rubs the back of his head before opening his mouth again to speak. "I'm really sorry, man. I just found out from London a few minutes ago."

"Whatever." I reply. The subject of Maddie's boyfriend has really upset me and I don't want to continue talking about it either. Cody gets the hint and I watch him as he makes his way over to the rest of the group. Maddie, London, Woody, and Bailey are all sitting at one of the tables on the deck, London introducing the others to Maddie. I sigh quietly, I really should go join the others as well, but now I'll really feel awkward, with the knowledge of Maddie's boyfriend.

A soft hand is placed on my shoulder and I try to twitch it off, but to no avail. Whoever it is must be persistent, because I bitterly give them the cold shoulder.

"Ouch! I'm hurt Zack!" Comes the delicate voice of none other than Maddie. I should have seen this coming really, figures she'd be the one with her hand on my shoulder. I force my eyes to look at her, after finding out the news about her boyfriend, I am not as eager to speak with her as I previously was. She seems to notice how bummed out I am, and quirks an eyebrow before speaking, "You feeling okay? Ever since you got back on the boat you've been acting strange. Are you upset that you didn't get to see your mom?"

"Ha!" I say in shock, did she honestly believe this? Clearly the reaction I gave her allowed her to come back to her senses and realize she was speaking to me and not Cody. "I'm afraid that if I were to see her that she would forcibly not allow Cody and me to go back on the ship!"

"You're silly Zack." She says and laughs, the sound of her voice and giggle resonate through my ears and I get caught in a trance. Gosh, why do I keep doing this to myself?! She has a boyfriend now, there's **no way** I'm going to have a chance with her! I watch as she grabs her stomach - from laughing so hard - and place a hand on my shoulder, giving me chills. "Don't tell Cody, but you are _definitely _the funnier twin."

I smile with pride, it's always nice to receive compliments from Maddie, she's always so honest. The gleam in her eyes just tells me so. She smiles back at me, her face lighting up at the sudden change in mine I'm sure. I watch as she pushes a few strands of blonde hair out of her face before speaking once again.

"Now, are you going to sit over here all by yourself, or will you come join us? I didn't come on the S.S. Tipton to spend time with people I don't know!" she exclaims. I know she's referencing Bailey and Woody, and I can understand. Sure, Bailey and Woody are two of my good friends, but now that Maddie is here... "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I say. Man, I have _got _to stop daydreaming! I follow after her slightly dumfounded and take a seat between my dork of a brother and the heiress.

"Yay! Zack finally came over here!" London squeals in excitement as she pulls me in for a hug. For reasons I cannot comprehend, she has been unusually touchy-feely here over the last few days, hugging not only me, but my twin brother. It's a little strange, but it doesn't bother me near as much as it does Cody. As I break away from the hug, I glance between all my friends, Bailey and Woody, Cody and Maddie, I miss being around her so much.

I'm more nervous than I ever have been around her now, it might be because I know that she has a boyfriend and I feel like there's not much I can do, like there is an invisible barrier between the two of us. I sigh lightly, listening to the conversation amongst my friends, and drift into my own little world, one that involves Maddie and me together and her stupid boyfriend falling off a cliff. Okay, that's probably a little bit harsh, but I want her all to myself, is that so wrong to ask?

"Don't you think so Zack?" Bailey asks, breaking me out of my daydream. I blink twice before mustering up an answer.

"Yeah, definitely." I say, unsure of what the conversation is about. Bailey smiles at my answer and opens her mouth to speak.

"See, even Zack thinks that women don't need a man constantly. We are independent!" she exclaims.

"Woah, woah, I did _not _agree with you on that." I retort, my eyes growing wide. I may have a reputation of always having a girl on my arm, and that I don't like women with "baggage" but one day I'd eventually like to have one girl want me constantly. "Women need men, especially men like me."

"Ha, since when are you a man?"

"Hey! I became a man when I turned sixteen!"

"Some man, you're barely five feet tall!"

"I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"

"Maybe all that coffee has stunted your growth!"

"Maybe I-"

"Guys!" Maddie exclaims, trying to break up the fit Bailey and I have started. I find myself gritting through my teeth, Bailey really has aggravated me by some of the things she has said. "You're both not acting your age, that's for sure. I'm gonna go to my room to let all the teenage hormones cool off a bit."

I want so badly to take her by the arm and stop her, but it's too late, she's already leaving, heading to her room to leave me with Bailey, Woody, Cody, and London. This is not what I want at all, I just want to be around her and enjoy her company. Yet, here I am still watching her, she's going up the stairs now. It's just so irritating!

Angrily, I push myself out of the chair. I can't stand to be around these people, my brother included. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that each one of them looks confused by my recent outburst. I'm not too worried about it though, I'm more worried about Maddie, afraid that I have unintentionally upset her in some way. That's the last thing I want to do, up set her. Sighing, I follow in the direction that she had left only seconds ago, I don't know where she's staying. Hopefully I haven't followed after her too late and she's still hanging out in the next hallway.

Sure enough, she is still there, just at the end of the hallway making a left. I went after her in the nick of time! Now, I know it's pretty cliché of me to follow after her, but this is no movie or reality TV show, this is life, I really feel like I have upset her. I groan, seeing that her room is up a flight of stairs - it's a good thing she didn't take the elevator or else that would be a bit conspicuous on my part! Do you know how hard it is to climb up stairs quietly? I'll tell you, extremely hard. Luckily, I manage to make it up the flight of stairs quickly enough behind her that she doesn't see me at all. As she opens a door to another floor, I slide my body through the door after. It only takes a moment for her to find her room, it's the finding her room key that seems to be taking her forever! I am tempted to go over there right now, but force myself not to. Suddenly, she opens the door and slams it shut.

Ouch! She must be very upset! Way to make me feel even more guilty Maddie! Sheesh, I can't do _anything _right! I almost don't want to go knock on her door and apologize, wanting her to cool off a bit, but realize that it's probably not the best idea. The best thing for me to do is just go up there right now, gosh I don't want to do this...

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"I didn't want room ser-" she starts as she opens the door, but stops suddenly, seeing my face. "Oh, hey Zack. Sorry about earlier, it's just I hate to see couples fight."

"Couples?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you and Bailey, right?" she asks back, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh, no. Bailey is _not _my girlfriend. Trust me. Cody is all over that thing." I retort matter-of-factly. There is _no way _I am going to be Bailey's boyfriend **ever**. She giggles in response and opens her door a little wider, as if she wants me to come in.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that too! Don't just stand there, you can come on in." she says. I feel her gently tug at my arm to pull me in the room and it not only gives me a knot in my stomach, but gets me slightly aroused. What?! My mind went straight to being in a woman's room alone, give me a break! I _am _still a teenager... "You feeling okay? You look pale."

"Huh? Yeah, just fine." I respond, sitting on the bed. I decisively place a throw pillow on my lap, hoping she won't notice what I am trying to hide. I doubt it though, she is older than me, and probably more experienced. "It's just a bit chilly in here."

"You can lay under the blanket if you really want to." she says. I watch as she makes her way across the room and takes a seat at the end of the bed as well. I can't believe she managed to get a room on a cruise ship with one bed, Harvard must really like her. I nod in response and make haste to the top of the bed to get comfortable, though I have to admit, it feels a little odd. I feel like I'm invading her privacy...or something like that. "It's so nice to get out of Boston for a while, to get some rest and relaxation."

She sighs and stretches out on the bed, her arms grazing my thigh - on the outside of the blanket of course - and she doesn't even take notice to it. Well, I sure do, because something is growing in my pants. I pull the blanket closer to me and she glances up, eyeing me awkwardly.

"You must be pretty cold Zack." she murmurs. Yawning, she crawls up to the pillow next to me and glances at me before placing a warm soothing hand on my face. "You sure you're not sick or something?"

"Pft, I don't get sick." I say, forcing myself to pull away from her touch. She furrows her eyebrows and as she opens her mouth to speak, I stop her with the thought of her new boyfriend on my mind. "So, tell me more about college, anything else new in your life?"

"Not really I guess. Just a lot of schoolwork. I joined a few clubs, but it's a bit stressful trying to juggle them all." she answers. I can tell she is confused as to why I asked her such a miniscule question and the look in her eye almost tells me that she is wanting to say more, but is holding back. She bites her lip lightly - gosh, she has no idea what she does to me - and inhales quietly before speaking. "I also started dating this guy Mitch, I met him in my Students Against Poverty club. He's real...nice."

"Just nice?" I ask, knowing that she is still holding back on what she really wants to say. To my dismay, she rolls onto her back, glancing up at the ceiling. Honestly, I do not want to know every tiny detail about this 'Mitch' character, but I know she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I guess I must still act like a love sick puppy around her.

"No, he's a lot more than that." she sighs dreamily. I so want to gag right now, but somehow manage not to. I glance at her crossly, but she doesn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in thoughts of Mitch. He can't be that dreamy, can he? I mean, come on, I have blonde hair and blue eyes, that's what every girl wants right? "He just has such a sincere heart, very caring, generous, compassion - oh, Zack, I know you don't want to hear about this!"

"Yeah, you're right." I scoff. She eyes me curiously, but I merely smirk in response. "Must be hard to be as dreamy as Mitch."

She rolls her eyes and rolls back over on her side, facing me. The smirk that was on my face is replaced by a quick smile before I feel her soft hands on my shoulders. Widening my eyes, I watch her intently. She seems upset about what I have said, now I am once again feeling guilty.

"Well, maybe you're dreamy to some people too." she whispers almost seductively. Gosh, she's so close to me, I hope she doesn't feel anything between me and this blanket! Letting go of my shoulders, she gives a smirk back to me, obviously teasing with me. I sigh, letting out a breath I needed to let go, and roll my eyes right back at her too. "I'm serious Zack! I know there are plenty of girls who have wanted to date you!"

"Yeah, you're right." I respond. Though, none of them have been Maddie. My eyes close, allowing the thought to linger in my mind. Way to make me feel more down on myself than I already am! With my eyes still closed, I hear Maddie adjusting on the bed, I don't know if she's moving closer or further away from me. Though, since I'm too lazy to open my eyes, I just wait until I feel her toes lightly graze my ankles. I have my flip-flops on, and realize this is probably the best time to get rid of them. Without opening my eyes, I gently kick them off and her toes move down to rest next to mine. What in the world is she doing?

"You a bit tired?" she asks quietly, her hand rubbing my forehead to feel for warmth. I nod for a response and she hums, she sounds a lot closer than before. Her fingers delicately push my bangs out of my face and I am so tempted to open my eyes, but can't find the strength to do so. "You feel warm, Zack. You might have a fever, it'd be best to sleep it out for a while."

"I don't get sick." I mumble, repeating what I said earlier. She laughs at me before embracing my body. Woah, just got a full hard on.

"Yeah, you don't get sick, but your body is like ice." she retorts, pulling away as fast as she embraced me. "Are you laying on something under there?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I say quietly, my face becoming as red as a tomato. I reach down into my pockets to try to find anything that would seem like it could possibly poke her. Luckily I find a thick pen in the back of my jeans. Pulling it out from under the blanket, I say, "Found it. I was laying on a pen."

"I don't remember putting that there..." she says. I watch as she intently glares at the pen before placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. She rolls back to face me again. "I'm going to let you sleep here in my room for a few hours, okay? You look real flushed."

"Thanks." I respond sincerely. Snuggling into the blanket, she smiles at me. "So, what are you going to do while I occupy your bed?"

"What do you expect me to do?" She asks. I raise my eyebrows suggestively. "I know what you want, you want me to take care of you while you're sick!"

"Well, of course!" I say, but it's not the truth. I think it's pretty obvious what I want from her right now. She grins before hopping out of the bed and grabbing something out of a mini fridge across the room. She hands me a bottle of ginger ale as if it's the solution to everything. I take the bottle curiously and wait for her to say something.

"I'll take care of you," she says with sincerity, her eyes gleaming. I smile back at her. She sits on the corner of the bed. "I'll make sure you're well soon."

"Thanks Maddie." I say. Though, I'm pretty sure I'm not sick. But, hey, if it lets me get time with Maddie, then I'm not complaining.


	5. Learning

_Disclaimer - I don't own the Suite Life on Deck, so please don't sue me_

**A/N: Okay, I usually don't do this. Make a quick update after receiving no reviews. I am very upset. I have hits, but no reviews. Please, if you're reading this then review, if you don't want to read it then tell me what's wrong with it. I'm trying to make this work here! Oh, and how many people are excited about the new episodes of Suite Life on Deck? Zaddie moment! Check out my avatar to see it!**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 5: Learning**

* * *

I groan as I roll over in the bed that Maddie has graciously allowed me to sleep in for the past few hours. Maybe she is right, maybe I really am sick. I force my eyes open and the first thing I see is her big brown eyes merely inches away from mine. Too bad she's only that close to see if my forehead is any cooler and not for a kiss. I exhale, trying to lower my head so I don't grace her with my horrendous 'morning breath.' She inspects me, furrowing her eyebrows before pulling away.

"You're doing worse." I hear her whisper under her breath. She looks upset, as though her ministrations have not worked on me at all. Maddie rubs her finger to her chin, I can tell that she's really worried about me. I almost feel guilty, but then realize how much attention I have been getting from her, and the guilt is soon replaced with joy. "I really should find a thermometer to find your real temperature, you feel really warm."

I watch her intently, she paces across the room in a hasty manner. I don't know why she's so worried about me, I'm sure it's just a twenty-four hour virus if I really am sick! I sigh lightly, wanting to go back to sleep, and her eyes meet mine.

"I'm going to get a thermometer." she simply states. To my dismay, she leaves the room. I wonder how long I have even been in here anyway and if Maddie has told anyone about me 'being sick.' I curl up in a ball on my side and yawn, this nap sure has done the trick for me though. I didn't realize how tired I was before I took that nap, well maybe I can get up and stretch my legs out a bit.

Pushing up out of the bed, I feel the room beginning to spin. Ah, it's probably because I just woke up, nothing too big. My feet touch the warm carpet on the floor and I proceed to stand up. Bad idea. My knees get weak and the next thing I know, I'm face first on the floor, my head spinning and I have never felt so nauseous in my life! Groaning, I attempt to roll around to face up, but all I manage to do is empty my stomach from breakfast this morning. Maybe it wasn't so smart to have everything doused in gravy. My eyes are heavy and I think I just heard the door open...

"Zack!" Maddie's voice is faint in the background as she lifts me off the floor. My face is placed between her bosom, but I am so sick that I barely even notice it. I'm surprised she even wants to be this close to me, after all, I probably still have a little vomit on my face. She rubs my forehead soothingly, and I can hear her mumble something, but I am unsure what she has just said. Gosh, it's so hard to keep my eyes open. "Don't worry, I'm going to take you to-"

I shut down. My body slips into unconsciousness and the last thing I feel is a cool object entering my mouth - it _has _to be that silly thermometer that Maddie had to get.

"Is he going to be okay?" I hear an immature voice ask. Then, I realize that it's my little brother. Sheesh, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be. In an attempt to both be a show off and prove that I am okay, I push my body up from what seems to be a bed and dizziness hits my entire being and I am back on the supposed bed in a crash. Hands touch me from all sides and I force them away angrily, feeling like a complete and total idiot.

"We are doing a prognosis on him right now, we are unable to figure what exactly is wrong. He still has a slight fever, but we aren't certain if it a symptom of something else." I hear a man reply to my brother. It's gotta be a doctor - or a male nurse - and if my eyes were open I would roll them. These people are complete and total dorks if they actually think I'm diseased. He places a hand on my chest and _man _does it feel awkward. I have **no idea **what he is trying to accomplish with this. "What we're particularly worried about at this point is his heart, we've been monitoring him and he has had heart palpitations, it is rather frightening for such a young boy. Also there-"

"I am not a boy." I state, interrupting the doctor/nurse/whatever he is. My eyes flash open and I'm blinded by the light in the room. Sheesh, I don't think I'll be able to see straight for at least ten minutes. Glaring at the man in scrubs, I decide to take it slow as I push myself up with my elbows, the room not spinning near as much as it was previously. "I'm sixteen-years-old, I think that qualifies as a teenager. Now, can I just get out of here? I'm feeling just fine."

"Zack, you passed out in my room. There is **no way** you are leaving the infirmary." Maddie scolds me. I glance over and see her brown eyes giving me a disapproving look. I sheepishly glance back and lay down on the bed, guilt washing over me. I can't believe how this day has ended, who knew that I would be in the S.S. Tipton's infirmary with some freakish heart paliations...or whatever they're called. Sighing, I look around the room to see all the people who have come to see me. Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, and _her. _Maddie Fitzpatrick. Gosh, does she have any idea what she does to me?

"We would like for you to at least stay over-night, Mr. Martin, that way we can monitor you to get an accurate prognosis for diagnosis." the man in scrubs says. I am _pretty _sure that he's a doctor.

"That a lot of nosis you're doing to me." I reply, trying to make a joke. No one seems to find it funny, and I can't imagine why. Making a disgruntled face, I groan. "Fine, I guess I will."

The doctor smiles at me, I guess he's happy I made the right choice to stay in this stupid hospital bed. I glance around and see the looks on the others faces, why do they all appear to be so worried about me? I'm just fine, I don't see why they have much to worry about!

"Well, visiting hours are about to end in ten minutes, ten o'clock, it would be best if you all said your goodbyes." the doctor says. "Oh, and Mr. Martin, I do not believe we properly introduced, I am Dr. Peters."

He reaches out to shake my hand, and I warily take it in mine. After the awkward hand shake, he turns on his heel and leaves the room, allowing me to have some time alone with my friends.

"So, I hope you feel better Zack. I've gotta go before curfew, Tutweiller will give me detention again if I'm out!" Woody says. He waves goodbye quickly and leaves the room.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the same boat with Woody, except I _don't _get detention." Bailey says, gosh she is just about as big of a dork as my brother. She smiles at me kindly and approaches the door, "I hope you feel better. Goodnight!"

"I hope your heart gets better!" London exclaims, my ears twitching at the sudden loud noise. She hops of with her head in the clouds.

"Bro, I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but don't worry us like that again." Cody quietly says. He places a hand on my head and ruffles my hair, I feel just about as dorky as he really is. "Sleep good, and I'll come by and see you in the morning before classes. I'll tell Tutweiller what happened with you."

I watch as he turns and exits the room, leaving me alone with Maddie. It's fairly obvious why she is staying last, because she's the only one who doesn't have a curfew. I can tell that she is rather upset, but I cannot understand why she is. I mean, I'm _fine _and I'll be out of here by tomorrow. She slowly approaches my hospital bed and her warm fingers graze my freezing ones.

"I feel awful," she states, obviously distressed at my current state. I open my mouth to speak, but she stops me. "I should have taken you straight to the doctor when I first felt your fever. You wouldn't have been sprawled out on the floor drowning in your own vomit."

"There's a nice mental image." I say with a grimace. Maddie rolls her eyes at me and gently shoves my arm. "But, thank you. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome," she smiles. I see her gently bite her lip, her trademark that she has something else she wants to say. I wait quietly for a few seconds, watching her debate between herself, and finally her lips part slightly. "I can't go back to my room for a while, maintenance has been meaning to clean it up from earlier, and I received a call about twenty minutes ago saying they would be cleaning it and it would take an hour. I talked to the doctor, and he said I could sit with you until I can get to my room."

"You don't have to do that." I reply. Gosh, I feel like _such _a burden to everyone. I push myself back onto my elbows and give her an agitated glance. "I'm just fine here by myself. There's nothing wrong with me. It's just a little fever for crying out loud."

"Zack, were you actually listening to the doctor?" she asks, her voice hitching a bit. I quirk my eyebrow in response, she looks scared and it's all because of me. "You have had several heart palpitations since you've been in the hospital. That is a sure sign of something wrong with your heart, one of the most important organs in your body."

"I keep telling you, _I'm fine_." I reply.

"You don't know what a heart palpitation is...do you?" she asks. I eye her sheepishly, with the obvious answer. "Your heartbeat is irregular Zack, and that's frightening."

I glance at her intently, there is deep concern in her eyes, she's serious. Oh man, what if there really is something wrong with me? I'm a little afraid now, what if I have cancer or something? Cancer is scary! Releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I finally open my mouth to respond.

"What can I do?" is all I manage to muster up. She places one hand on mine and the other on my forehead.

"Just get some rest, okay? It'll do you good." she responds. I watch as her face comes closer to mine and she leaves a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to start heading back to my room, they're probably done cleaning the carpet by now. Sleep well, I'll come by tomorrow and see you."

I merely nod in response. I'm still a little entranced by the kiss she left on my forehead. Smiling goofily, I wave at her as she exits the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Gosh, I hope I don't die in my sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: ****If you read this, please review! I need some feedback, I finally know where this story is going!**_


	6. Ignorance

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Ahh! What's wrong with me? I am in a writing mood and I really wanted to post this chapter even though it's only one day after I posted the other! Glad I got some positive feedback! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so I hope this will hold you over until then! Please review!!!**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 6: Ignorance**

* * *

Is it morning yet? I don't think I can handle waking up and seeing that it is still four o'clock in the morning again. I've had these horrible head and body aches since about two in the morning and it is impossible for me to get more than fifteen minutes of sleep at a time because of it. Groaning, I roll on my side to glance at the digital clock on the wall, it reads 4:59. Oh, the clock hates me. It really doesn't help that a nurse keeps coming in every half hour to do checks either, ugh, I think I might be better off dead than all this crap.

I close my eyes, hoping to get just an ounce more of sleep, but it was pointless because it was like laying in bed with my eyes open. Though, at some point, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I feel someone gently shaking me and beckoning me to wake up. Unwillingly, I peek open my left eye and see the blue eyes of my brother shining at me. He allows a sigh to escape his lips, obviously his worry for me drifting slightly.

"Are you feeling any better?" he whispers. Cody has always been the nicer twin when it comes to waking people up. He's always very gentle with me, as if I was going to break. I nod my head, I am feeling a little better than I was last night. The world isn't spinning, but then again, I haven't sat up yet. "Well, it's seven o'clock in the morning, I just got done getting ready for class. I came by to check up on you like I promised."

"Thanks little bro." I grumble, rolling over to face him better. He smiles at me in response and places his head on my forehead. Gosh, this is really getting old. "Will you get your hand off my head? Sheesh, I don't have a fever anymore."

"Just checking up on you, I want to make sure you're okay." he says, taking his hand quickly off my face. "Well, I don't want to be late to class, I'll try to come by after school is out."

"Shouldn't I be out of the hospital by then?" I retort.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'll come by."

"Whatever." I mumble. My brother rolls his eyes and quietly leaves the room, as if I am going to go back to bed. "I better be out of here..."

I really don't want to be in this bed all day. I hate being restricted, I want to get out of here and stretch my legs. Well, maybe I can. Sitting up carefully in my bed, as to not get dizzy, I slowly allow my legs to hang over the side of the bed. So far, so good, I haven't gotten dizzy once. My feet gently touch the ground and I warily put my weight on them. Oh, this feels good! It's about time I was able to get a good stretch. Best of all, no dizziness whatsoever!

Now this is what I am talking about! Walking around the room, I see all the devices that I am still hooked up to, they are monitoring every move I make. It's like I am trapped in this room and I'll never be able to get out of it! I squirm when I realize there are two IVs in my arms and patches on my chest, how could I not have seen this before? Maybe I should go back and lay down on the bed.

As I inch close to the bed, the door flies open and in comes Dr. Peters. He has an angry expression on his brow and I can tell he is upset with the fact that I am up and moving around. Slowly, I make my way back over to the bed and sit with my feet dangling, awaiting my prognosis or diagnosis or whatever it is. The clipboard in his hand sure as hell isn't promising.

"Zachary Martin, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Dr. Peters states, sitting down in the rolling chair next to the bed. I glance at him expectantly, and nod my head, urging for him to continue. "We originally placed a Holter monitor on you to record your heart rhythms, it has to be worn for at least twenty-four hours, and it has barely been twelve. In order to allow you to leave at an appropriate time today, we have decided to preform an Electrocardiogram."

"Will it hurt?" I ask. Anything that has the word electro does not sound good.

"No, it shouldn't hurt. The only thing that may occur is that you may get a rash from where we will place new patches." I watch carefully as he writes something down on his clipboard before opening his mouth to speak. "There are several issues that could be related to your heart, and an ECG is one of the best ways to identify it. The sonographer will be coming in a few moments to preform this procedure, I will later come to interpret the results. Do you have any questions?"

"What's this electrothingie do exactly?" I inquire, now worried about my condition. Who knew at age sixteen that I would have heart problems?!

"The Elecrocardiogram is used to evaluate your valves and chambers in your heart. It also helps us check for heart murmurs and to make sure your heart is pumping correctly." he responds. I take a breath, this just can't be happening. Just yesterday I was anxiously waiting for Maddie to come on the S.S. Tipton with us, and now I might have a heart disease. The doctor places a firm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Zack, no matter what the results come back as, we will be able to help you."

"This is unreal." I choke out, my voice cracking. I haven't even been diagnosed with anything and it already doesn't look good. This has got to be a dream, no, a nightmare. I forcibly shake my head and feel a tear escape my eyes. "Can we get this over already?"

"Of course, the sonographer will be here in a moment." Dr. Peters says as he stands up from the chair. He places his hand out, expecting me to shake it. Giving him a hard look, I take a hold of his hand for a moment before he speaks once more. "I'll be back with your results."

Finally, he leaves the room. Gosh, I wish _I _could leave the room! Groaning lowly, I lay back down on the bed as I wait for this stupid sonographer dude. What the heck is a sonographer anyway? My thoughts are interrupted as the door opens to reveal a _very _attractive brunette woman. Whatever a sonographer is, I like them! She is holding something in her hand - I have no idea what it is - and she approaches me with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Martin, I'm Dr. Stephens and I will be preforming your ECG today. If you could, please open the front of your gown so I can attach the electrodes to it." she simply states. I nod my head and willingly oblige her, pulling my gown to reveal my chest. Without another word, she then proceeds to clean several areas on my chest, after she cleans the areas she adds this gooey gel that is freezing! Then she attaches three tiny patches - I guess these are the electrodes? - they are kind of itchy, but other than that they really aren't so bad. I watch her like a hawk and she pulls up the sleeves on my gown, attaching two more patches on each arm. Moving her hands down, I shiver at her touch. Her hands are now on my upper thighs and she attaches a patch to each leg. "Now that the electrodes are attached, I'll need for you to remain relatively still for this process."

"Okay." I whisper. A machine that I did not even notice is flicked on with her finger and I hear it beeping. Taking in slow breaths, I lay completely still, afraid to move.

"Are you relaxed?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Okay, now I want for you to hold your breath for five counts." Dr. Stephens says. I nod and wait for her cue. "One, two, three, four, five. Good, you only have a few more moments left."

Silence fills the room, except for the incessant beeping of that stupid machine. My nerves begin to get to me, and I sure hope it doesn't mess this test up. A long loud beep emits from the machine and Dr. Stephens quietly begins removing the electrodes. This is so strange! After each electrode is carefully removed she pulls out some papers that the machine has printed off, it looks like waves are all over the pages, I wonder what it's supposed to represent.

"Dr. Peters should return with the results momentarily." the brunette doctor says. With the papers in hand, she leaves the room just as she came in. I sigh quietly and pull my gown back together.

Surely this can't be anything that serious, it must be a big mistake. There's no way that this is really happening to me. This has to be a nightmare, when I pinch myself I'll wake up. Taking my hand to my wrist, I gently pinch. I feel the pain of it.

I'm awake, and the door is opening to reveal Dr. Peters with a solemn expression on his face. I don't think I will be getting good news.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you are enjoying the story! Please R&R even if you don't like it!!_


	7. Negligence

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Wow, I am surprised I am updating so soon again! Winter break has allowed me to write a lot! Oh, and this is really creepy, but today I watched my grandpa get an ECG (electrocardiogram from the last chapter!) and it was very strange! I might rewrite a little bit of that part in the chapter, but overall I was pretty close on writing the description of what it was. Well, hope you enjoy this new chapter! I don't know when there will be a new one! Please review!**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 7: Negligence**

* * *

I hold my breath as he approaches me, he doesn't sit in the rolling chair but instead stands by my side. My insides churn when I lay my eyes upon the mass of papers in his hands, that _has _to be my results from the electrothingie that I just had a few moments ago. We sigh in unison, and as he takes a look at the pages once more, he opens his mouth to give me the results.

"The results from the Electrocardiogram did not come back positive," he begins. I wince at his words, but nod for him to continue. "A proportion of your myocardium is hypertrophied. What this means is a portion of the muscle of your heart is thickened. I am not specialized in this department Mr. Martin, so I could not give you a specific diagnosis. It could range anywhere from Asymmetric Septal Hypertrophy to Idiopathic Hypertrophic Subaortic Stenosis, but all we are certain from these results is that this thickened muscle may cause obstruction of the outflow of blood from your left ventricle."

I sit and stare at him blankly. Half of the words that have come out of his mouth I do not understand. About the only thing I caught was that my heart is thickened and that I might not get enough blood to my heart at some point if this is not corrected. I exhale quietly, the information now completely soaking in, and I feel my eyes watering up from overwhelming emotions. This is just too unreal.

"So, you can't even diagnose me?" I ask, my voice cracking. I am reminded of that song by the band Brand New that says, "Hope you come down with something they can't diagnose, don't have the cure for." and I shake my head.

"Not yet, we have to wait until we can get a cardiologist aboard the S.S. Tipton. I have already personally contacted Mr. Tipton, and since you are such good friends with his daughter, he has happily obliged in getting one of the best cardiologist from France to come on the boat. Until then, all you can do is just wait." he pulls a clipboard from the pile of papers and begins to read its contents to me. "Don't overexert yourself, make sure to refrain from strenuous activities, and if you are feeling faint or light headed, then it would be best if you laid down and refrain from doing any physical activity until the dizziness goes away."

"Anything else I can't do?" I grunt, these rules of what I can and cannot do are completely outrageous.

"Don't think of this as bad Zack, I just want for you to take precautions. We don't want to have to see you again before the cardiologist arrives." he simply states. "Now, do you have any questions before you are released?"

"Can I still eat everything I want?" I ask with a goofy grin.

"You should probably not overeat, it won't do your heart any good." he states, approaching the door. "I have your release forms and they are all signed, a nurse should be here momentarily to remove the IVs in your arms and then you should be able to leave."

"Awesome."

"Goodbye, Mr. Martin. I hope I won't be seeing you soon." Dr. Peters says with a small chuckle. He promptly leaves the room, and I am alone once more. It's almost nice, that is until I remember the fact that something is the matter with my heart. The door quietly creaks open and - expecting to see the nurse - Maddie's blond hair shines through the door. I smile to myself, but pretend to be asleep as she approaches me.

"I know you're awake, Zack. I was told that I had to wait until the doctor got out of the room until I could go in." She whispers, ruffling my mess of hair. I peek open an eye and grin deviously at her. "So, the doctor told me that you're going to be getting out soon, does that mean everything is alright?"

"No, it means they can't figure out what's wrong with me." I choke out. I am not going to cry in front of Maddie about this, I refuse to! But, her big brown eyes are making me melt into a puddle, and this is all just too much for me to handle. She must notice that my eyes are watering, because I feel her warm body embrace me into a heart-warming hug. Ha! Heart-warming, can I get any more comical? My body involuntarily shakes as she holds me close, rocking my body back and forth in a soothing manner.

"Zack, it's okay. I'll be here, alright? I made a promise to you, that I would take care of you." she gently whispers in my ear as her fingers run through my greasy hair. I want so desperately to pull away, to stop shaking, to stop crying in her nice shirt, but I can't. I'm drawn to her, body and soul, and her promise echoes in my ears, she'll take care of me. I smile against her shoulder and I turn my head to the side, my ear now on top of her chest. I hear the quiet beat of her heart, her normal heart, no heartbeats skipping, nothing, it's perfect.

"Can I have your heart?" I mumble into her chest. Heat radiates off her body, and I take a glance up at her face and it's bright as a tomato. I honestly didn't mean for what I said to be taken in the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" she inquires. To my dismay, she pulls away to look into my tearstained face. Before I respond, she wipes away a tear from it.

"Mine's too messed up to function right." I say with a strained laugh. Maddie gives me a remorseful look and I cannot help but feel guilty for what I have just done. I lower my head, not wanting to be seen by her, but apparently she wants me to see her because she places her hands on my shoulders forcefully. Naturally, I gaze into her eyes and wait for her to say something.

"Nothing about you is 'messed up' you're perfect just the way you are." she informs me. Without another word, she pulls me back into her arms for another hug. Not gonna lie, I think I can get used to this touchy-feely Maddie. Embracing her, I block out the world, all the bad things that have happened in the last two days. It's only her and me trapped in this bubble against the world. "I'll always be here for you Zack, no matter what. I care about you too much for you to get hurt."

Savoring the moment, my senses are suddenly heightened to enjoy it all. Her hands rubbing my back soothingly, her breath on my neck, and my hands around her waist. I think this might in fact be the longest amount of time I have ever been _this _close to Maddie. As I inhale the scent of her perfume, the door handle jiggles, allowing Maddie to come to her senses and release me. I angrily stare at the door, and in comes the stupid nurse who was doing checks on me this morning.

"Mr. Martin, you are ready to be released." She says in a nasally tone. I cringe at the sound and the nurse glares at Maddie. "Who's she?"

"I'm his cousin, ma'am. I'm here to pick him up." Maddie quickly lies. I eye her curiously, but I only receive a wink in response.

"Well, okay. Then you can stay in here while I remove the IVs." she says. Both Maddie's and my eyes get large. I really don't want to get these IVs out, they look painful enough as it is just staying in my arms. The nasally nurse harshly puts her cold hands on my right arm and pulls out the IV in it. I wince slightly, and I'm not given any time to think as she pulls out the other IV, emitting a groan from my lips. "Please open your gown, I need to check on your Holter monitor."

I glance over at Maddie who subtly has turned her head away. Nervously, I open my gown, where the patch for the Holter monitor was. The nurse simply looks at the box it's connected to and nods her head curtly.

"You're going to have to keep this on for the next twenty-hours. We still have not gotten the desired results from it." she tells me. "Now, you can go ahead and get dressed. When you're dressed, you can leave with your cousin."

I slowly stand up from the bed I had been constrained to for the last day - not wanting to get dizzy again - and I nervously eye Maddie, not wanting her to see my strip down to my underwear to get my clothes on. Luckily, she's not looking at me, so I hastily pull the gown off - standing clad in my boxer-briefs - and search for my clothes in the room. Where the heck are they? I pull open the drawers to the nightstand directly next to the bed, but they're not there. The only other place my clothes could be is the big dresser that is so conveniently placed by Maddie. Sighing, I rush over to the dresser, hoping to get my clothes.

"Are you dressed?" Maddie asks as she turns around. My face _must _look like a tomato, because she is facing me with a blank expression as I stand in my underwear. Without another word, she turns back around. Hurriedly, I pull my pants up and throw the shirt over my head.

"I'm ready." I mumble. She quietly turns around and gives me a warm smile. "So 'cousin Maddie' are we going to go?"

"Yep, ready when you are!" she gleefully responds. I eye her curiously, quirking an eyebrow. "What? Come on, let's go. I bet you're dying to get out of here."

What happened to sweet Maddie who was hugging me a few moments ago? Maybe it's her way of trying to avoid the issue that something is wrong with me. She smiles at me, taking a hold of my hand to lead me out of the wretched hospital room. It's about time I was free of all this, I sure hope I won't have to come back any time soon.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of chapter 7! Anyone noticing anything I'm doing with the chapter names? Please R&R even, if you don't like it!_


	8. Epitomize

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Ugh, so sorry that this took so long for me to get out. I was actually 3/4ths of the way through with it, but then I got distracted and just now finished it at close to midnight. So, I figure I'll go ahead and post it, that way I won't forget about it! I've been so busy, just started my second semester of college, so I don't know when the next update will be. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 8: Epitomize**

* * *

I walk down the infirmary hallway, my hand in Maddie's, and I am beyond words for how I feel at this moment. It's a mixture of emotions - happiness, anger, frustration, love - but I'm mainly happy, to finally get out of the S.S. Tipton's hospital. I take a peek at her out of the corner of my eye, she doesn't seem to notice it either. She looks a bit perturbed, I wonder what's wrong with her. I sigh lightly, catching her attention, but she merely smiles at me wordlessly.

She tugs on my hand, forcing me to follow her and we walk toward the cabins on the boat. I have a _pretty _good idea that we're probably going back to Maddie's room, but I'm not going to voice it. Slowly walking through the halls, we make several turns until we reach our desired destination, Maddie's room.

"I have a promise I need to uphold." she says, pulling out her card key for the room. Opening the door, she leads me in, her hand still grasped with mine, and forces me to sit on the bed. I think it finally dawns on her that she's still holding my hand, because she hastily pulls it away. "The nurse said that you are not permitted to go back to school for a week. She says it would be best that you stay in a safe environment until the cardiologist boards the boat in France. So, I'm going to look after you."

"Seriously?" I ask unbelieving.

"Seriously." she responds, rolling her eyes. Maddie is something else. She's such a beautiful woman, I wish she was mine. "You okay? You don't want me to take you back to the infirmary now do you?"

"If you do that, then I'll run away from you." I joke.

"I'd like to see you try." she says. "You aren't supposed to exert yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. That's just a load of bull. I can do whatever I want." I retort. Laying down on the full-sized bed, a thought suddenly hits me. Are we both going to sleep in this bed if she's going to be 'taking care of me' this week? I open my mouth to ask the question, but she places a finger on my lips to stop me.

"No you can't. You're going to listen to me and do what I say." her tone is extremely forceful. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. I pull away from her finger and she glares at me. "I don't want to see you back in the hospital again. Please, just do what I say for this one week. It's not going to kill you."

"As long as you don't try to make me eat broccoli, then I'm okay with that." I say, raising my hands up, admitting defeat. She laughs in response and gently nudges me.

"Now, it's almost three o'clock, Cody and the others know that you got out of the infirmary and that you're in my cabin. They'll probably come by here when they get out of school in half an hour. Until then..." her eyes hint at something devious. I watch as she jumps from the bed and rummages through one of her bags in her room, "We're going to play some cards."

"What kind of cards?" I ask, hoping for some strip poker.

"I dunno, Go Fish?" she asks back. She shrugs her shoulders lightly before she tosses the cards on the nightstand next to the bed. "Who am I kidding? Cards are boring, what do you want to do?"

"Just lay here, I'll probably fall back asleep to be honest with you." I quietly reply, rolling over on my side to get comfy. I hear her sigh, as though admitting defeat, and her weight falls on the bed. "May I help you?"

"Hey, this is my bed for two weeks. I can lay in it when I feel like it." she tritely responds. I give her a childish glare and she gives one right back. "We can sleep in the same bed, it's not a big deal."

My eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. Did she just say we were going to sleep together?! Well, not like _that, _but you know, sleeping in the same bed! I close my eyes, hoping she didn't just notice my goofy reaction, but apparently she did.

"Is something wrong with that? I mean, I used to baby-sit you and Cody and sat next to you if one of you had a nightmare. I don't see the difference." she mumbles, her breath somehow closer to my neck than it was previously.

"No, it's okay. I just thought that you wouldn't want to do that." I whisper back, sleep suddenly hitting me. This is _one _comfy bed! How come I don't get a bed like this on the S.S. Tipton? I can hear Maddie whisper something to me, but cannot exactly make out what it is. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep, I snuggle into the warmth of what I believe is the blanket. Boy, did I think wrong.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound of the door rises me from my sleep, but I am unwilling to get out of bed. I'm just so warm, this blanket does wonders for a cold body! Snuggling in closer, I feel something that's squishy. I didn't know this blanket was squishy! As I open my eyes to see where my hand is, I am shocked to find that my hand is placed on Maddie's breast! She begins to stir in her sleep, oh boy! I better think quickly! Letting go of her, she finally opens her eyes.

"Is someone at the door?" she mumbles, inadvertently scooting closer to me for body heat. I have _never _been this close to Maddie, and to say the least, I am aroused. Her arms are loosely wrapped around me, and believe me, there is _no way _I am going to pull away from her. She groans a little before tightening her grip. "Guess not."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Is anyone in there?" comes the voice of my brother at the door. I groan and attempt to get out of Maddie's death grip, though it is very difficult to do so. Squirming slightly, I somehow manage to break free of her arms, but she whimpers as I leave the bed to open the door for my brother.

"What?" I ask, a little more tensely than I intended to. He raises an eyebrow at me and attempts to peek past me to see what has held me up.

"You okay in there? I told you I was going to come check on you. The doctor told me you left with Maddie, so I assumed you were in her room." he states, still trying to glance into the room.

"Everything's fine. Thanks for checking up on me." I reply. I manage to slide out of the door and into the hallway, that way he doesn't continue to eye the door suspiciously. "You can go on back to your room. Maddie's going to be 'taking care of me' this week." I make sure to add air quotes around taking care of me. Though, he is _still _glancing at me awkwardly. What the heck did I do? "What's up dude?"

"Maddie's being awfully quiet in there." he simply states. I watch him carefully as he places a hand on the doorknob. I try to stop him, but it's too late. He glances in the room and sees the beautiful blonde laying on the bed quietly, still sleeping soundly. "Were you...?"

"No!" I quickly retort. I raise my hands up in protest. My sudden exclamation causes Maddie to groan in her sleep and roll over and hug the pillow next to her.

"Zack, did you get the door?" she quietly mumbles, grasping the pillow tighter. I feel a lump in my throat. Why does she have to talk in her sleep?! For crying out loud, I sure hope Cody doesn't put two and two together. He may be a genius, but he can lack common sense at times.

"You were!" he hisses, yanking on my arm. He pulls me back out of the room and shuts the door behind him. I glare at him angrily, that hurt! "I can't believe you! Seriously Zack, Maddie's not interested in you. She's three years older than you, she has a **boyfriend**, she's just going to take care of you! Don't take advantage of her hospitality!"

"Easy for you to say." I mumble. "It's not like you're trapped in a room with Bailey for a week. What would you do?"

"That's different!" he crosses his arms over his chest. "Bailey is available!"

"Heh, available to everyone except _you_." I joke, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, I appreciate you coming here, but if you don't mind, I have other things I'd like to attend to."

Turning around, I open the door to Maddie's cabin and quickly lock it before Cody can come up with a decent retort. As I successfully lock the door, I glance over at Maddie laying in the bed. She looks like an angel, her blond hair is bright as the sunlight from the small window shines on it. Sighing, I sit down on the bed, causing Maddie to twitch in her sleep. Gently running my fingers through her hair, I picture her with me, and not with that stupid Mitch guy. Images are so fresh in my mind, I get caught up in the moment and find myself tracing her lips.

"Mitch?" she whispers in her sleep. I twitch my hand away from her face, embarrassment flustering my features. Sure is nice to know that she's fantasizing about her damn boyfriend when she's on board the S.S. Tipton. Her eyes flutter open, stunned to see my in front of her I'm sure, and her cheeks turn red. "Oh, I'm sorry Zack. How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, maybe ten minutes." I say, fibbing a little.

"Well, don't let me fall asleep, not when I need to take care of you." she says, pushing out of the bed.

"Of course." I respond. Smiling at her right now hurts just a little.


	9. Maimed

__

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: So, so, so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. School has been a big pain in my butt - to be as frank as possible - and I just forced myself to write this tonight. I kept getting reviews and they all made me feel guilty for not updating! So, here it is. Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**High Tides**  
**Chapter 9: Maimed**

* * *

I can't bring myself to get off the bed, I'm inert, incapable of moving, as though I am glued to the bed. My eyes glance around the room until they stop on the one thing that is keeping me here, her. She's standing next to the window and the mixture of the sun and the ocean are reflecting in her eyes. I wonder what she is thinking about...probably that stupid Mitch. Ugh.

"Zack?" She questions, her head turning to face me. Her brown eyes beam down at me.

"Hmm?" I inquire back.

"Are you alright? You haven't moved an inch from the bed since I woke up." She sits back on the bed to check on me in some way. "Is your fever still around?"

"No, I don't think so." I whisper, but it's too late. I feel her hand touch my forehead and her face is grim. "Come on, Maddie. I'm fine. Just let me sleep or something."

"Yeah, you're not that warm." she agrees. Her eyes move toward the door. "Did someone come by earlier? I thought I heard the door open."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Cody was in here earlier." I quietly respond. Laying my head on the pillow, she follows shortly after. I can't help but smile just a little bit. "Feeling tired again already?"

"No, I just enjoy looking at someone when I'm talking to them, that's all." she says. I quirk an eyebrow at her, intrigued. "So, are you ready to spend the week with me?"

My insides squirm and I can't help but smile at her. Did she actually ask me that question with full knowledge that I want to spend the rest of my life with her? I sigh, slightly exasperated, and shrug my shoulders for a decent response, not really wanting her to see my initial excitement over the situation.

"Naturally, what else should I expect from you?" she laughs, her voice resonating me. I can't believe how silly I'm acting! Sheesh, I gotta get some air! Pushing myself off the bed, I see her eye me closely, confused almost. "What's going on?"

"Can I just go out on the deck for awhile?" I ask, I can't believe I have to ask her for permission to go somewhere. "Alone? Please, it won't be long. There's something I really need to do."

"Yeah, if you insist." she waves me away. "If you're not back within an hour, I'm going to come find you though. Don't you do anything stupid."

I smile inwardly, I love the fact that she is worried about me. Finally, I walk across the room and allow my eyes to catch hers one last time before leaving. She looks a bit upset, something is definitely bothering her. I will worry about her later though, right now I need to get some air or I might die. Honestly.

Nearly running to the deck, I realize it's probably not a smart idea. What had the doctor said? Something about overexerting myself? My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest, but there's no stopping me now. It's too late to do anything, I'm already half-way there, no use in slowing down, right? Breathing heavier than usual, I finally am able to make it to the deck, the cool air hitting my face, allowing for the much needed air I was craving.

"Zack?" I hear the high pitched voice of London call out. My eyes search from left to right, figuring out where she is, and she taps me on the shoulder. "Where have you been? You haven't showed up to class for the last two days! You heard what Ms. Tutweiller said! If you miss any more days you'll fail Geograffiti!"

"Do you mean Geography?" I ask, not surprised that she combined the words geography and graffiti together. I used to think she just pretended to be a little slow, now...not so much. No wonder she is still in high school!

"Isn't that what I said?" she asks matter-of-factly. I swear, this girl is way off her rocker. "Anyway, you better be in class tomorrow!"

"I can't." I sigh, turning to face her better. "Doctor's orders. Tutweiller should know about that anyway. I'm not too worried about it."

"You okay? You look really white."

I guess standing here with London, I did not really catch my breath from the sprint I made from Maddie's room to here. The dizziness suddenly sets in on me, and I desperately grasp for the railing. To my dismay, instead of grabbing it, my head hits it...pretty hard. I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing that stupid doctor again. Trying to force my eyes open, all I see is a half-worried and half-dazed look from London after my fall. I chuckle a little bit, and feel my body drifting off...

"Zachary Martin!" an angry voice belts directly in my ears, causing me to wince. Peeking one eye open, I see none other than Maddie. Man, she looks fierce! Her eyes glowering, she opens her mouth to speak once more. "I let you leave the room to go get some air, and you go and get in trouble. You cannot be trusted Mister!"

"Sure I can." I respond sheepishly. Her glare tells me otherwise. "I'm really sorry okay. I didn't _plan _on passing out! You think I enjoy this stupid heart problem?"

Silence fills the room, and my face is red with heat. I didn't mean to upset her, I was just making a point. This whole thickened heart crap is just completely ridiculous, and to be honest, I think the doctor is just making it all up as some crazy joke! Exhaling heavily, I catch her attention, and her face turns a light shade of red. She deserves being embarrassed for all I care!

"Zack, I-" she stutters, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, don't scare me like that, okay? The last thing I want is for you to suffer until you get to France. We need to keep you in as best health as possible until then."

Rolling my eyes, I push myself out of the bed and go over to the small window in the room. Gazing out at the ocean actually is not very calming for me to be honest. I've always been afraid that a shark is going to jump up out of the ocean and take a chunk out of the S.S. Tipton, but right now, I would rather be facing that shark than to look at Maddie. How is it that she is able to make me feel guilty with one simple statement?!

"Look Maddie, I-"

My statement is interrupted by the sound of a ping from Maddie's cell phone that's sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Glaring at the phone, which continues to ping, I wait for her to answer it. She awkwardly eyes the phone before slowly picking it up to answer it.

"Hey," she says in a sweet voice. Gee, I wonder who she could be talking to?! I resist the urge to roll my eyes and pretend to not listen to her conversation. "Yeah, everything is fine here on the cruise. Thanks for checking up on me, babe. Yeah, the boys were happy to see me, it was just like old times when I babysat them. Yeah, it is cute. Well, speaking of babysitting, I've got some obligations I have made here on deck, so I'm gonna have to let you go. Okay. Bye."

I uncomfortably squirm away from the window to sit next to Maddie on the bed. She seems a bit upset after her conversation with the elusive Mitch, well, at least that's what I am hoping for! I feel her put a hand on my shoulder before opening her mouth to speak,

"Zack, don't date anyone until you're seriously ready to." she says exasperated. Shocked by this comment, I give her a questioning look. "It's hard to manage a relationship when I'm in college and trying to live out my dreams. The last thing I need is to be taking care of someone else emotionally besides myself right now."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, completely confused. Is she talking about breaking up with Mitch?

"It's nothing. Just getting some of my emotions out of the way, guess you're gonna be the one who will receive them. I mean, I really like Mitch and all, it's just..." she stops, glancing at me for a moment, "He's been so unreceptive as of late, it makes me feel a bit down on myself."

"That's stupid Maddie. You're great, you have no reason to be down on yourself." I retort. Who does this Mitch guy think he is?! If I were her boyfriend, I would always let her know how much I care about her. Clutching my fists, I stare her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, you know, about earlier. I know what you mean though, about the whole taking it easy until we get to France. I'll try to be more careful."

"Thanks Zack, for everything. Really, you seriously have no idea what it means to me." she grasps me in a tight hug - which I have **no idea **where it came from - and I can feel her tremble within my hold. What happened? Did I say something that really upset her? Furrowing my eyebrow, the shoulder of my t-shirt starts gathering moisture from the tears Maddie begins to expel. I feel a little helpless here, unknowing what to do. As a last resort, I begin rubbing her back to calm her down, to soothe her. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Maddie." I say with a smile. I never realized how beautiful she could be when she cries. I know it sounds weird, but it's so true. "We'll get through this week together, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Of course."

I think this was both the longest and the best day of my life. Seriously, because now I get to go to sleep with Maddie for real. Who's excited?! Yep, it's me.


	10. Aggravations

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Well, it's been a little over a month. Sorry this update took so long. I had to finish up my finals for school. They weren't exactly the best of grades, but hey, they're passing right? So, now I got the summer to write this story. I'm on top of this! I wanted to say thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They're what kept me writing this story! Reviews make me happy, good or bad. So let me know what you think of the next installment!

* * *

**

**High Tides  
Chapter 10: Aggravations

* * *

**

Oh my gosh, what I thought was going to be the best night of my life actually turned out to be a nightmare. Sleeping with Maddie is painful! She's a worse tosser and turner than Cody!! It's a miracle I survived the night to be quite honest. Gently rolling over in the bed, I am faced with the beautiful, yet destructive, dreamer herself, Maddie. I smile slightly, her mouth is half open and there's a small spot of drool on her pillow. Her face scrunches up for a moment and in an instant she shifts herself in the bed, her knee colliding with my prized jewels.

"Maddie!" I grunt, grabbing my crotch. This is by far the worst pain I have **ever **felt in my entire life. Thank goodness that woke her up, her eyes quickly fluttering open as she begins to murmur apologies.

"Does it hurt? Do you want some ice?" she asks.

"You don't put ice on a guy's-" I begin but she places a finger on my lips. If I ever recover from this, Maddie is going to see the right side of my fists! Seriously! I don't care how soft her finger is against my lips.

"Shh. Okay. I'm sorry! What can I do?" she asks, remorse in her tone. Darn it! Now she's making me feel guilty. Squirming in the bed to help ease the pain, I respond.

"Just keep your feet away from me." I can tell she is really upset, I know she didn't mean to kick me there, but still, getting kicked in the nuts hurts! I mean, if on a scale of one to ten - ten being like child-birth painful - then this pain is _at least _a seven point five. Seriously! Groaning lightly, I gently roll over in the bed, trying not to damage the boys anymore. "I think I'm gonna be okay."

"No need to call the doctor?" she inquires.

"No! It's not that bad! I'll be fine." Pushing out of the bed, I try not to make eye contact with her. How is it that I feel guilty when she should be the one who needs to feel guilty? "Do you have aspirin or something in your bathroom? Because, I am going to need something to help ease this pain."

"There should be some on the shelf. Help yourself."

Help myself? Is that a subtle way to tell me to OD on the aspirin? Waddling to the bathroom, I glance at the mirror in front of me, trying to get a better look at my studly-self. Yikes, I need to shave! The last thing I need right now is facial hair. I want to have that baby smooth face. Opening the mirror to reveal the shelf, I begin searching for the aspirin. My goodness! Did Maddie really need to bring all this stuff? There's like three moisturizers, some tanning lotion, q-tips, and - oh my gosh, help me now - tampons. Shoving past all her girly products, I manage to find the stupid aspirin. (Which of course, is hidden in the tampon box. Who does that? Honestly?)

"You okay in there Zack?" I hear her call, her voice jolting me. Fumbling with the tampon box, I try to grasp it before it falls. Yep, you guessed it, it fell into the toilet. What is up with my luck this morning? I pry the box back out of the toilet and merely place it back on the shelf, shutting it to where Maddie will not be able to see it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just found the aspirin." I call back. I open the bottle and take two of the small tablets and swallow them without water. The last thing I need right now is for her to suspect I am doing something else in the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." she jokes. She's waiting outside the bathroom, her coy smile upon her lips. Gosh, that woman has no idea what she does to me. "What were you doing in there, putting on some make-up?"

"Heh, yeah you know me." I joke back. I casually leave the bathroom - making note to shut the door - and she cocks her eyebrow in suspicion. I pull her by the arm to lead her back to the bed. I'm really not helping her growing suspicion. "Come on, I wanna lay back down for a few more minutes."

"Uh-huh." she says, not totally convinced, but follows anyway. Phew, that was close. The last thing I need to deal with is her freaking out about her tampons falling into the toilet. Laying back down in the comfortable bed, I feel the weight of Maddie's body next to mine in the bed. I wish I was in her room under different circumstances...

"Zack. Wake up, quick." Maddie beckoned me. With groggy eyes, I jolt up, trying to calculate what the commotion was. I cannot see anything other than Maddie and she looks deeply concerned, something isn't right here. Her eyes are red and puffy, has she been crying. I open my mouth to speak, but she shakes her head as to tell me not to, instead I continue to gaze at her, trying to understand the problem. Her posture is horrible, she's slouching and she **never** slouches. She has her hands over her chest as if unwilling to open up and say anything. Oh yeah, I'm the master at body language. Maddie takes in a sharp breath, it looks like it hurt, then she turns away from me slightly. "I can't believe what he did."

"Who? Did Woody come in here and gas the room up?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. She gives a feeble smile and shakes her head once more. What the heck is wrong with her? "So, what is it? Or I guess, who is it?"

"Mitch." she chokes out. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, mainly because the distraught on her face. Wait, what did she say? Didn't she say she couldn't believe what he did? Maybe he broke up with her?!

"What did he do?" I ask, trying to mask my initial excitement of a break-up.

"He's in ICU. He was in a horrible motorcycle accident."

Suddenly she bursts into tears and clutches onto me for dear life. Taken aback that her good-for-nothing boyfriend is only in the hospital and not her ex-boyfriend, I allow her to use my shirt as a tissue once more in the last two days. Well, I guess the tampons in the bathroom explain away her crying fits, because this is definitely not normal for Maddie. Gosh, I don't know if I'll be able to handle her emotional roller coaster until France to be honest!

"I'm sorry." I say, feeling awkward. She slowly pulls away from me before she opens her mouth to speak.

"He was-" but as she starts, she stops. Furrowing my eyebrow, I wait for her to finish, but there is nothing. Instead she stands up from the bed, wiping her eyes. "Maybe we should get out of this room for a while, want to go to the pool? I'm sure you'd love some sun."

"Sure." I say, though I am somewhat frustrated she did not finish her statement about poor hospitalized Mitch. Gosh, he's not too smart if he got in a car accident! "I'll go get my trunks from my room and meet you up there. Okay?"

"Can you be trusted?"

"Of course I can." I retort, forcing myself off the bed along with her. I head toward the door and open it, "I'll see you in a few."

She simply nods in response as I leave the room. She is way too hyper-sensitive right now. I'm slightly glad to get out of there to be honest. Walking down the hallway, I am able to finally see something besides her room, and it feels good. It was beginning to get congested in there. I mean, I like Maddie and everything, but that was a bit of Maddie overhaul. Making my way to my room, I spot a few of my friends, it's Bailey and Woody.

"Odd to see you two together." I state. It gains each of their attention and they both glance at me in surprise. "Did I interrupt a date or something?"

"A date? No, Woody's just trying to study with me. And by study, I mean copy off the answers I already have!" Bailey exclaims. She throws her hands up in the air. "Cody won't let him copy anymore, he's put all his homework in a lock-up safe. So, now he's mooching off me for answers."

"You say it like it's a bad thing..." Woody retorts half-heartedly. I roll my eyes at the duo. They really are an unlikely pair, I mean, if I had to pick someone for Bailey to be with, it would _not _be Woody. (It would probably be my brother to be honest with you.)

"Well, I don't want to bother you two. I gotta go get my trunks." I say. As I walk away, I feel someone pull on my arm.

"Hey, will you bring my trunks too? Oh, and don't forget my floaties!" Of course it was Woody. I slowly nod and turn away. He really is quite the odd fellow to still be needing floaties. Nonetheless, I make a mental note to bring his stuff to the pool as I finally make it to my room. Luckily, it only takes seconds to get the needed clothes and in minutes I'm at the pool, where Woody and Maddie are both waiting for me.

"Hey Zack. Took you long enough." Woody states and pulls his trunks and floaties out of my hands. "I wanted the trunks with the little sharks on them!"

"You'll get what I bring you or you won't swim at all." I state, sitting next to Maddie in a deck chair. It's fairly obvious that _she _won't be swimming today, but I figure I'll hang out with her for awhile before jumping into the chlorine doused pool. Knowing the answer, I ask a question anyway. "So, you gonna take a dip?"

"No, not today. I think I'll just sit out and work on my tan." she replies, her face heating up slightly.

"Girls and their tanning." I say. Without a second's hesitation, I run and jump into the pool, allowing the water to rush through my body. Its chill is rejuvenating, the first thing to really wake me up in the last couple of days. I'm glad Maddie recommended getting out of the room, I might have rotted to death in it. Coming up for a breath of fresh air, my eyes meet an angry Maddie's. I must have gotten her wet when I jumped in the pool. "What? The chlorine burn you?"

"No, but I wasn't planning on getting wet." she says, keeping her scowl prominent on her features. She's even pretty when she's mad. Grinning at her, I splash a small amount of water toward her. "I mean it Zack, don't push my buttons."

"Is that supposed to threaten me?" I ask, teasing her.

I watch as she angrily pushes out of the seat she's in and approaches the corner of the pool with anger. She is seriously asking for me to pull her in. Grinning devilishly, I grasp ahold of her leg tightly. The death look I am receiving is immensely threatening, but I ignore it and manage to pull her into the pool. To say the least, she is not happy in the slightest. Her blonde head emerges from the water and she gasps for air before turning to me to yell,

"Zachary Martin!" she exclaims, her eyes livid. "I had no intentions to get in the pool!"

"Well, too late, you're in here now. Might as well have some fun." I joke, splashing her. I guess that doesn't help her mood because instead she swims to the pool ladder to get out. She's not going to get out that easily; diving underwater, I sneak up to her with eyes opened, to make sure I don't miss grabbing her. With swift hands, I grasp her around the waist and pull her under the water with me. But, that's not the only thing I seemed to pull on...

I shut my eyes while still in the water. I accidentally pulled her bikini bottoms down! She still seems to be struggling in the water, so I come up for air to make sure she's alright. As I do though, I only get one quick breath before she pushes be back under and holds me down! One breath was not enough for me to go back underwater, my head starts spinning and I squirm underneath her grasp, trying to show her I need air.

"I don't think so. You pulled my bottoms down!" she shrieks loud enough for me to hear underwater. I take a hold of her waist and begin to pull on her to get her attention that I **need **air. If she doesn't let me up, then I'm going to pass out or something, and I really don't want to do that again! I start to feel my body losing conscious, my arms are giving up on struggling....

"Oh Zack, I'm sorry." She gasps, allowing me to finally come up for air. Choking the water, I find it hard to get any air in my lungs. Apparently Maddie notices this and I feel her dragging my body through the water. She might be trying to get me on the deck. Sure enough, she lets go for only a second, until her arms pull me out of the pool and onto the harsh surface of the deck. What in the world is she doing? I try to force my eyes open and at the same moment, Maddie's lips came in contact with mine.

"I'm alive." I choke out, puking up water next to our bodies. Not exactly what I was planning, but man it feels so much better to breathe. "Next time I'm struggling underwater, let me up for air."

"Well you deserved it! You pulled my bikini down!"

"On _accident_!" I exclaim, flailing my arms in the air. I cough slightly before finishing my statement. "Which, by the way, I am really sorry for."

"Uh-huh." she says, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, all I know is I can't wait for this boat to get to France. I'm starting to get tired of being your baby-sitter."

With that said, she stalks off. Probably heading back to her room. I wonder if I am welcome there tonight.


	11. Rage

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

_**A/N: Well, this is a rather quick update from the last one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I only got a few reviews, but I got many people adding this story to their favorites. Feedback keeps me writing! Chapter 12 is about 1/4th of the way through!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**High Tides  
****Chapter 11: Rage**

**

* * *

**

Gosh, how could I be so stupid? I feel like a complete and total idiot. Then again, it's not my fault Maddie had to start her period when she came aboard the S.S. Tipton, so I shouldn't have to be receiving all the torture that comes along with her moodiness. She should spread it out amongst everyone. I shouldn't get _all _the blame for the misery. Sighing, I finally force myself out of the comfort of the cool water of the swimming pool. I've been swimming around for the past hour and a half, and I get the nagging feeling that no matter how long I stay out here, I still won't be able to go into Maddie's room.

As my feet touch the rough surface of the pool deck, I glance from side to side to see if anyone I know is still hanging around; that would be a negative. Groping for the towel that Maddie nicely left for me, I dry my body of the chlorine water, making sure that I don't drip when I walk. I know they have showers here at the pool, but I really feel uncomfortable using them. I had a bad experience when Woody opened the shower I was in.

I know I should probably go to her room, to ask if everything is okay, to make sure she is not upset. But, what if she has another menstrual moment on me? I don't know if I can handle that. Leaving the pool deck, I find myself out on the sky deck. A smile creeps upon my lips; this was where I was merely three nights ago, awaiting the arrival of Maddie. Well, three nights ago I didn't know it was Maddie who was going to be aboard, but still. The smile feels permanent, if only for the moment.

"Zack?" the familiar voice of my brother chimes. Okay, now this is getting really eerie.

"Yeah, what is it bro?" I inquire back, not needing to turn my head to know that it's him.

"Maddie's been needing to talk to you." he simply states, as if it was normal news. I quirk an eyebrow. What does she need to talk to me about? I guess Cody can read my body language because he continues. "She has been yelling over and over about how you took off your Holter monitor. She doesn't sound too happy."

"Crap. I was hoping she'd forgotten about that."

"Guess not." was his response. "Well, I gotta go. Bailey and I will be having dinner together tonight. I need to put on my best pants."

Not wanting to ask, I merely wave my hand as if to shoo him off. Apparently, he gets the hint because I do not hear anymore about him and Bailey. Sighing, I glance back out into the ocean. I _really _don't want to go meet a mad Maddie in her room. But, I guess I really don't have any choice. Lugging my feet, I force myself to walk the familiar way back to Maddie's room. It's going to become so habitual these next two weeks that I don't know what I'll do when she leaves.

Approaching the door, I take a quick breath before knocking on it. It doesn't take a second for her to open the door; it's as if she was standing there waiting for me.

"I am **not** very happy with you mister." she growls, pulling me in forcefully by the arm. If it didn't hurt so damn bad, then I might have been turned on. Rubbing my feeble arm, I wait for her to continue her rampage on me. I get the feeling that it is _just _beginning. "What in the world possessed you to take off your Holter monitor? Doctor Peter's said that had to be left on for a full twenty-four hours! Now you're going to have to go back to the infirmary to get it reset. Ugh! You're trying to drive me insane aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." I state, as she stops for a breath.

"And another thing!" she begins, but pauses once more. Confusion is on her brow and she takes a seat on the bed. "You're sorry? Do you think that just saying you're sorry is going to make everything better? Because it's not Zack, I have been frantic for the past hour, and what have you been doing? Probably having a lot of fun I presume!"

"Maddie, please." I say. I approach her cautiously, knowing that she's on the breaking point, and gently place my hands on her shoulders. "I haven't been having any fun to be honest with you. All I've been thinking about is you being mad at me earlier at the pool."

"Zack, that is trivial compared to your Holter monitor." she says. Her eyes are welling up with tears. Oh gosh, not the waterworks _again._ "I don't want you to be in danger. Now, will you please come with me to the infirmary? Maybe the Holter monitor registered enough data that they will be able to tell what's going on with your heart."

"Yeah, I'll go." I sigh. I am not going to argue with her anymore. She smiles feebly up at me before taking my hands in hers for a moment.

"Thank you, Zack."

"You're welcome."

"Now, let's go." She uses my hands as leverage to pull her body weight off the bed. Unfortunately, I did not realize this, and it sends both of us toppling to the ground below. Of course, she's laying on top of me...laughing her head off. "Oh, sorry Zack!"

It's really hard for me to forgive her right now. She's in a very seductive position, her legs straddling my body and she's smiling down at me. Gosh, this woman seriously has no idea what she does to me. Groaning lightly, in some attempt for her to **get off** of me, I push myself up with my elbows and am face to face with the brown eyed beauty. Her smile is starting to fade as her lips delicately part. I feel my body give itself a small boost and - while I wish for something romantic - I bump noses and chins with Maddie.

"Ouch." we both say in unison. She finally gets off me and cradles her nose in her hand.

"That really hurt Zack! What were you thinking?" she asks angrily. "Is it bleeding?"

"No, it's not bleeding. You're fine." I state. Ignoring what condition my nose might be in, I head toward the door of the dreadful room that I am forcibly sharing with Maddie for a week. "Now, before we get into any other fiascos, how about we get to the infirmary before I change my mind?"

"That might be a good idea." Maddie agrees, letting her nose go quickly. She practically skips out of the room with me in follow. I feel her hand take a hold of mine, as if I am just a little kid who has no sense of direction whatsoever. "You're sticking next to me kid. I'm not going to lose you again, especially right now. You did grab the Holter monitor didn't you?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. She groans angrily and lets go of my hand momentarily to go back to her room. Not even a minute later, she's stalking back down the hall toward me. I'm not sure whether I should be turned on or scared half to death. Considering I don't have a boner, I'm going with scared half to death. She grasps my hand again and practically forces me down the hallway. I have a feeling I have upset her one too many times in one day.

"Hurry it up. Doctor Peters might not be there if we don't. His shift is over in five minutes. I think he'll make an exception for you though."

"I should feel _so_ overjoyed that he'll make an exception for me." I reply half-heartedly. All this crap with my stupid heart is so ridiculous. If I had a heart problem, why wasn't it recognized when I was a young kid? I mean, I have never had any previous problems that I know of. Now I gotta go back to the infirmary for what feels like the umpteenth time to check what this Holter monitor thing did (or didn't do) to me. I really can't remember what the doctor was saying it did...

"Zack, it's this way." I hear Maddie's voice as she gently tugs on my wrists to pull me in the right direction. Back down this familiar hallway again, how exciting. Approaching the infirmary door, she leads me in and we are faced with the same nurse who attended to me previously. "Hi ma'am, I was needing to speak with Doctor Peters, my cousin - Zack Martin - needs to see him, it's urgent."

"I'll see if there is anyone with him right now. If there is, would you mind seeing Doctor Stephens?" the nurse asks. Maddie bites her lip nervously before answering,

"Not at all."

"One moment." The nurse leaves the reception desk and goes into the back of the infirmary. I would prefer to see the same doctor, I don't need every single doctor on deck being worried about me. Holding my breath, I watch as the nurse comes back to the reception desk. "Doctor Peters is currently with a patient. You're going to have to see Doctor Stephens today. I'll be sure to give her your chart. You can go ahead and sit in the examination room."

"Her?" Maddie and I say in unison. Blinking rapidly, she pushes me down the hallway in pursuit of the nurse. I wonder what this Doctor Stephens looks like now...

"She will be with you momentarily." the nurse says, opening the door. "Does the presence of your cousin bother you?"

"No, she's fine." I respond. I give Maddie a smile before sitting down on the examination table. The nurse rolls her eyes and finally leaves me and Maddie alone in the room. "You got that Holter thing?"

"Of course I do. I sure hope this Doctor Stephens knows what _she's _doing. I would have much preferred Doctor Peters." Maddie states. She crosses her arms over her chest in anger. Is she acting...jealous in a way of this woman? Man, that is hot! I grin at her again, making sure she sees me. "What are you smiling about over there?"

"Nothing." I say, "Just you."

Maddie opens her mouth for a retort, but the door handle jiggles slightly. I stare hopefully at the door as it finally opens to reveal Doctor Stephens.

Wow. She is hot! She has shoulder length red locks curling around her face, these beautiful green eyes, and a rocking bod. She smiles at me and sits in the nearest chair. Gosh! Even her lips are luscious! I wouldn't mind Doctor Stephens being my permanent doctor to be quite honest with you.

"Zachary Martin?" she inquires, her lips playing at a subtle smile. I merely nod in response. "I see that your records show that you might have some type of heart problems. Additionally, you were given a Holter monitor to help us identify your heart rate over a long period of time, is that still attached?"

"No, that's what we came here about. I took it off yesterday when I went swimming." I say. Now I feel kind of embarrassed.

"Do you have the Holter monitor with you?" she asks. I watch her like a hawk, she pushes her hair over her shoulders. Gosh, I never knew I was attracted to red-heads. "Mr. Martin?"

"Uh, yeah. My fr-cousin has it. Maddie, will you give Doctor Stephens the monitor?"

"Here." Maddie harshly shoves the ridiculous monitor into the gorgeous doctor's hands.

"Well, we will see if there is enough data on this to give us a better idea of what may be the cause of your heart thickening. For all I know, I could possibly see if any symptoms you carry match up with a specific disease." Doctor Stephens slowly examines the Holter monitor before pressing a few buttons on it. "This should only take a few moments, all the data is right in the Holter monitor."

Sitting in this room is really making me nauseous. I really do not understand why, I'm sitting next to two beautiful women, I should be the luckiest guy in the world right now. Closing my eyes for a second, I feel warm, it's really nice. My ears won't stop ringing, damn. I open my eyes again, yet the lights above obscure my vision. Stupid room...

"Zack, Zack, can you hear me?" Maddie's voice chimes in my ears. Groggily, I open my eyes. Where the hell am I? Maddie and Doctor Stephens are both over my face, blocking my view to see exactly where I am. I grunt in response to my blonde-haired friend and she curtly pulls on my arm. "Oh good, he's awake. What happened Doctor Stephens?"

"I am unsure. With a thickening of the left ventricle, it could be anything. I'm quite worried about you Zack," she places a cool hand on my forehead. I am seriously melting in a pool of water. I have no idea what just happened, but whatever it was **thank God** it did. Hot red-head touching me. "I would prefer he be monitored at all times until we reach France in the next few days. Would you mind if he stayed in the infirmary until then, Maddie? I would hate for him to unexpectedly faint without a doctor to ensure his safety."

"Actually, I do mind. I made a promise to Zack that I would take care of him. I am certain I can do that for two more days." Maddie states matter-of-factly.

"Well, alright then." the red-headed bombshell says. With a flick of her hair, she picks my chart back up. "The Holter monitor has proved to be effective. We have received enough data from it for it to be useful when the cardiologist boards the ship. You are free to go, but take good care of him Maddie."

"Don't worry _Doctor Stephens_, I will." Maddie states. Wow, she is fierce! I push myself off the examination table and leave the room with my defensive blonde. As much as I find red-heads attractive, there is just something about Maddie when she is all fired up. "You ready?"

"Sure am." I say with a smile. Things are already looking up.


	12. Generosity

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

_**A/N: Sorry that this has been such a long time since I updated. It's really late here, so please excuse my incoherence. I hope you enjoy this chapter, that's all I got. Ha**_

**

* * *

**

**High Tides  
****Chapter 12: Generosity**

**

* * *

**

Two more days. That's it. After that, we'll get this stupid cardiologist on the S.S. Tipton and he will be able to diagnose me. I'm sure it's just gas, but hey, if this guy says it's something else, then I'll go for it. Maybe I can get some sympathy points from Maddie because of it. I sigh lightly, my head hitting the comfortable pillow on Maddie's bed. I really hope I'm not stuck in this room the entire time, I kind of want to get out and do stuff. It was fun getting out today and going to the pool earlier...even if I did piss Maddie off.

"Tired?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Kind of. Then again, I'm also hungry." upon my statement, my stomach promptly growls.

"I'll order us some room service." Maddie states. She picks up her cell phone and exhales heavily. "Mind if I go outside? I was planning on calling the hospital to check on Mitch. That scare with you earlier really made me think of him."

"Sure." I say dryly. You seriously have _no _idea how hard it is to refrain from rolling my eyes right about now. I mean, don't get me wrong, it sucks that this Mitch guy is in the hospital. But, if you ask me, he probably deserved it. I know, I sound like a really bad person for thinking that, but seriously! "Just make sure you get some hot wings from room service, okay?"

"Hot wings are not on my approved list of food." she scolds before leaving the room. I give her a playful glare, making her laugh casually. Any time I can make her laugh is a good time. I sit on the bed for a few moments before quickly pushing myself up to stand by the door. What? I want to know what she's talking to her boyfriend about, is that so wrong? "Hello, can you please transfer me to room 231? Thank you...Mitch? Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better? The nurse called earlier and gave me an update. Two ribs? Oh my gosh. Yeah, what do you want to talk about? Yeah, I know why. You're what? Whatever, I don't have to deal with this."

I hear the phone shut and her body slams against the door. The sudden motion jolts me back, causing me to fall on the floor. Crap! I hope Maddie didn't hear that.

"Zack?" she questions, her voice feeble. I keep my mouth shut and quietly make my way back over to the bed. Just as I sit down on it, the door opens. "You okay in here? I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Accidentally rolled off the bed." I say. I rub the back of my head lightly and smile at her, yet she doesn't smile back. What the hell did Mitch do to her now? Exhaling deeply, I shake my head. "Okay, I lied. I was listening to your conversation with Mitch. It sounded like he really upset you, I was just looking out for you is all."

"Really?" she asks. Her eyes are watering up. Here we go again, on the emotional roller-coaster called Maddie. I say a quick prayer in my head before she takes a seat next to me on the bed. "So, you know then? What he did to me?"

"No."

"I guess I never told you why he even got in the motorcycle accident." she stops for a quick breath. "He was on his way to see...to see the girl who he's been cheating on me with. How could I have been so stupid Zack? I should have seen all the signs that he was cheating. He always told me he was going out with friends, that he couldn't make our dinner dates...I knew there was something wrong. I just didn't realize that it was me."

"Maddie, there is nothing wrong with you." I say barely above a whisper. I can't believe he did this to her. I knew there was something wrong with this Mitch guy. "He's an idiot for treating you like that. If you ask me, he doesn't deserve you. I can't believe he had the balls to cheat on you. I mean, seriously, you're too good for him. Hell, I don't think any guy is good enough for you. You are simply...perfect, Maddie."

Acting on impulse, I grasp her face with my hands and press my lips against hers. Finally, I get to feel the soft lips of the angel I have loved for three years. I try to move in closer, but the moment is already gone within those few seconds. The beautiful blonde forces me back against the headboard of the bed. To say the least, it is immensely painful.

"What are you doing?" she asks, shock among her features.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" I begin, but she stops me with her finger to my lips.

"You're sorry? No you're not. Don't lie to me, Zack." she shifts uncomfortably, her finger still firm against my mouth. Gosh, I feel like a complete and total idiot. I have ruined all my chances with her, just by finally kissing her. What the hell is wrong with me? "Why did you do it?"

"Come on, Maddie. Do I really have to answer that question?" I ask. She opens her mouth for a retort, but instead of saying anything, she removes her finger from my lips and awkwardly leans into me. There are mere inches between are faces. I try to keep my eyes on hers, but they slowly shift down to her jawline. She hesitates for a moment, biting her lip gently, before closing the space between us with a kiss. This can't be happening, seriously. She is actually kissing me back!

Why is she so nervous? Our lips continue to touch as she cautiously places her hands on my thighs - which, by the way, is a **complete** turn-on. I maneuver my arms around her waist, attempting to pull her in closer to me. Oh, and it's totally working. I carefully open my mouth, trying to entice her tongue to enter. She shyly allows her tongue in as her hands move from thighs to waist. Gosh, this woman has no idea what she does to me.

"Zack," she whispers against my lips. I grunt in response. "I don't think I can do this."

"Well, you're already doing it." I say slyly. Pulling on the belt loops of her jeans, I settle her into my lap. She lets out a quiet sort of whimper before opening her mouth to speak. I stop her though, kissing her neck lightly. I hear a soft moan elicit from her throat, causing my jeans to feel just a little bit tighter on me. I trace my lips from her neck all the way up to her lips before she finally regains the ability to speak once more.

"We can't." she says with force. She gives me a curt look before unwillingly maneuvering off my lap. "We just can't."

"Why not?" I ask.

"You know exactly why not. You're sixteen, Zack. I'm nineteen. It's taboo."

"Taboo? Seriously? Is that your best retort?"

"You don't understand. People look down upon-"

"Is that all you care about? What people think?" I interrupt, my tone slowly growing angry. "You know, I thought you were mature enough to get over the age difference, Maddie. Three years really is not that much of a gap anyway. If we were nineteen and twenty-two would it make a difference?"

"I don't really know. I'm just confused right now. My boyfriend broke up with me mere minutes ago and now I'm making out with the boy who I baby-sat when I was sixteen!" she says. I sit quietly, waiting for her to continue her rant. "Do you understand my situation?"

"I guess." I sigh exasperated. I grin up at Maddie, a sudden idea coming to mind. "I might be able to understand it a bit more if you admit you liked it."

"Didn't you want room service?" she asks, changing the subject suddenly. "I think I'll get those wings for you."

"Uh-huh." I say. I watch as she pulls out her phone to order food for the two of us. She _totally _liked it, there is no denying it; her cheeks are the color of tomatoes and she keeps stuttering the order. She promptly shuts the phone and stands up from the bed. "Something the matter?"

"What?" she asks, lightly fanning her face. "I'm fine, just going to the bathroom."

Wow. I seriously can't believe I made-out with Maddie. I am the luckiest guy alive right now. Wait a second! What if it's all a dream? I reach over and pinch the skin on my left arm delicately. Phew, I felt that. This is real, no it's surreal. I smile as I lay back on the bed. The bathroom door opens and shuts, basically telling me that Maddie is out of it, and I perk up slightly. I wonder if she will admit to it. I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to talking.

"I don't want this to change anything between us, Zack." she begins. "You are first and foremost a friend, and I always want you to be that. I mean, even if we do delve into a committed relationship, I want to always know that you're here for me as a friend."

"Think you could have said friend just _one _more time?" I ask. Geeze, think she could have emphasized the friend thing just a little bit more? I see her eyes shift from me to the floor. Darn it, not what I was wanting. I push from the bed to embrace her in a hug. She reluctantly hugs back and I gently caress her hair. "You'll always be my friend, Maddie. No matter what happens. I promise."


	13. Animosity

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Well, here it is. The next chapter. I was so excited that I received so many reviews! Thank you for the positive feedback. Just finished this and am inspired to continue, so chapter 14 will probably be out within the next week.**

* * *

**High Tides  
Chapter 13: Animosity

* * *

**

Sleep. Just what I need after a long day! Maddie is in the bathroom getting changed for bed, so that gives me the entire room just to take my shirt and jeans off and hang out in my boxers. After removing the clothes, I ease under the comforter and make myself comfy.

"You better have made room for me under there." Maddie says with a glare.

"Oh, there's always room for you babe." I respond. I wink at her playfully, but only get her rolling her eyes at me. She joins me under the blanket and ensures that she is away from me by practically falling off the edge of the bed. Now it's _my _turn to roll my eyes. She cannot be serious can she? "I'm not going to bite you. Come on, you know you wanna snuggle with me. I'll keep you nice and warm."

"I'll pass." she states. If it's possible, she actually tries to scoot further away from me. Ouch! I sigh in response and roll over onto my stomach. "Glad you understand."

"Yeah, yeah." I reply. "Just don't go blaming me when we're tangled up together tomorrow morning."

"You wish."

Laying in bed with Maddie really gets me thinking. No! Not like that! I mean, just about my life in general I guess. I just think I really haven't tried as hard as I probably could have. This stupid heart issue has my mind racing with thoughts that just can't be penetrated. Rolling over to my side, I am faced with the very person who keeps me on my toes. She has already fallen asleep! Man, and I thought I was tired! I smile at the fact that she has scooted closer to me in her sleep. Even her subconscious mind wants me.

I must have fallen asleep with a smile on my face, because the next thing I know, I feel a finger tapping me on the nose. Scrunching it slightly, I open my eyes to see I am inches away from my sweet-thang, Maddie. Maybe it's just me, but she looks so beautiful in the morning. With her hair disheveled and not an inch of make-up covering her face, that's the beauty I like to capture from her. She gives me an odd look before opening her mouth,

"We're docking in Monaco in two hours," she states.

"Where the heck is Monaco? I thought we were docking in France." I state. Man, I really should have paid more attention in Geography.

"It's a small country to the west of France. We're making an early stop in Monaco because that's where the cardiologist lives."

"The cardiologist? I thought he lived in France! What the heck!" Okay, this is seriously upsetting me. I already don't like the sounds of this Monaco place, I was looking forward to France, _not _Monaco. "Wait...two hours? Seriously?"

"Yeah, two hours." she breaths. Why does she look nervous? She's not the one who could possibly have a heart disease. "I'm scared, I'm not going to lie. I just want everything to work itself out."

"Don't worry, Maddie. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to get through this." Upon my statement, her eyes are watering. Seriously, when is her stupid menstrual cycle going to end? Why doesn't she believe that everything will work itself out?

"Don't act like it doesn't bother you. It only makes it worse." she says. I watch as she edges toward the small window in her room, glancing out longingly. I slowly follow behind her. "After what happened last night, I want you to be okay. I don't want to lose another important person to me, in any way, shape, or form. So, just stop it, okay? I'm sick of your tough guy act."

"I...I don't know what to say." I reply. She's right. I have been acting like this hasn't been bothering me. I bite my lip, in some way to help me think of something to remark with. Nothing. Nothing at all. I am left dumbfounded and she is trying so hard not to cry. For once, I am understanding the tears are probably not all from her menstrual cycle. She really does care about me, about my well-being. Taking a deep breath, I lean into her, tears pouring from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Maddie."

"Shh, it's okay." she gently whispers. Her fingers run through my dirty blonde hair as she pulls me into her bosom. "Don't be sorry."

I hiccup tears into her shirt. I am a lousy friend. I am just as bad as Maddie is, crying like I'm on some emotional-rollercoaster. I just want everything to be okay, I don't want to have a heart condition, I don't want to be confined to this room with Maddie just because I'm diseased. "I don't want to go. Can't we just by-pass this Monaco place?"

"Zack, you know we can't. We're stopping here for you." she says. I am finally able to control my spastic crying and pull myself away from her hold. "Now, come on. It's nice outside, we're coming up on the Mediterranean, see."

This water I am seeing below me is the clearest water in the world. You can seriously see so deep into it, the fish swimming around. It's crazy. I wonder if we'll be able to go swimming in it when we dock. Maddie seems to read my mind, because she says, "We'll definitely have to take a dip in it."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Maddie and I both eye each other questioningly. Who would be knocking at the door? She nudges me - wanting me to answer it obviously - and I make haste for the door. Cautiously opening it, I sigh when I see the familiar face of my twin brother.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Can we go talk...alone?" he inquires. He eyes Maddie disapprovingly from the door. "Are you going to have to get permission from your baby-sitter?"

"Will you shut up? Come on let's go." I respond with anger in my tone. Without a glance back at the blonde in the room, I curtly shut the door. I feel a little bad for doing it, but Cody is my twin brother, I do have some obligation to him. "What is it?"

"I want to be there with you." he simply states. I quirk an eyebrow at him, what in the world is he talking about? "In the doctor's office. I have a bad feeling about it, and I just need to be there when it all goes down. I want to be able to know what's wrong verbatim from the doctor's lips, not from someone else's."

"Okay. I understand." I say. He glances at me awkwardly before putting his arms up for a hug. Luckily for him, I am very receptive to hugs today and I allow his arms to wrap around me. It's not all just about me, I'm realizing this, it's also about the people who love me. "You do realize that Maddie is probably going to be in there with me. Right?"

"Unfortunately." he simply responds. I can tell he is a little agitated with that fact, but I want her there. We've gotten a lot closer in the past couple of days, I want her to know what's eating my body alive too. "Just, take care of yourself these last two hours; we don't want another incident to happen this close. Okay?"

"What trouble can I get myself into in this short amount of time?" I ask as a rhetorical question. Cody opens his mouth to answer, but I shake my head. "Seriously dude, I was just kidding."

"I'll find you when we dock." he says, turning his shoulder to me. Ouch! I was just joking around with him. What is his problem? Not wanting any more drama, I turn to make my way back down the hall toward Maddie's room. Gently knocking on the door, I wait for her to answer.

"Zack?" she inquires quietly.

"The one and only." I say.

She opens the door and it's clear that worry is upon her features. She _might _have been crying, but it's hard to say. I take a hold of her hand comfortingly and wait for her to say something. Yet, after thirty seconds of her glancing at my hand, it never happens. Have I upset her in some way, this close to finding out what is wrong with me?

"Maddie, everything alright?" I inquire. She simply shakes her head. Without another word, I direct her toward the bed and urge her to sit down. She continues shaking her head, and I know it's best not to question what is wrong once more. Instead, I take her in my grasp, hugging her body close to mine. I want her to know that I'm here, no matter what is wrong. Her trembling body edges away from mine as her eyes meet mine.

"He's gone." she whispers. She clutches my shirt tightly, gasping for air. I furrow my brows, what is she talking about? "There were complications, things that the doctors and nurses didn't see. They lost him."

"Who? Who did they lose?"

"Mitch," she chokes. My body twitches at the name. He's...gone? "Oh, Zack, I was upset with him and everything for cheating on me, but I never wanted him to die. I can't believe it. I just can't."

"It's going to be okay, Maddie." I assure her, gently running my fingers through her hair. Even after this jerk dies, he's still hurting her. She's practically convulsing in my arms, I feel so helpless with how she is acting. I pull her closer into my body, maybe it will help her? "I'm here, okay? I'll never leave you."

"You might." she squeaks. I hold my breath for a moment. "I don't think I can handle this. I'm not going in the room with you."

"That's okay, I understand." I say. She finally has the strength to pull herself out of my arms and I smile sincerely at her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You don't need to worry anymore, about anything. Leave it all to me."

She simply nods in response. Guess I'm a little glad that my little brother will be in the room with me. I am going to need someone to hold onto.


	14. Raison D'être

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Please don't kill me!! I am extremely sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to write. I was planning on updating within the week, but I never had internet service (I needed it for partial research) and then as the weeks progressed, I lost a bit of inspiration, not gonna lie. Then, as I got near finishing the chapter, I ended up having to go to the emergency room for surgery. So sorry it's taken this long. So, if this chapter seems a little dry or forced, I'm really sorry about that. I had really high hopes that this would be one of the best chapters. Hopefully it will not disappoint. (Oh, and p.s. I have chapter 15 completed and 16 is about 1/4 of the way through. I've got inspiration back!)

* * *

**

**High Tides  
Chapter 14: Raison D'être

* * *

**

"We will be arriving in Monaco in fifteen minutes, please prepare to dock." the intercom voices after the incessant ding. This is it, we're finally here. Taking in a deep breath, I push off the comfortable bed in the room. But, I'm stopped. Maddie has taken a hold of my arm firmly, and I have a feeling I won't be getting off this boat that easily.

"Are you ready?" Maddie asks. I simply nod my head in response, but deep down, I'm truly not ready for this. How does someone get ready for a doctor's appointment that could drastically change their life? Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I pull my arm out of her grasp. "Zack, I-"

"Don't," I interrupt her. I really am not in the mood to hear something really sappy. Right now, I just want to be able to get out of this room and find my brother for a change. I feel as if Maddie has taken me out of the world I enjoyed so much on the S.S. Tipton. "I'm going to head down to the gangplank, okay? Cody is going to be there waiting for me. I'll see you after I see the cardiologist."

I turn my head away from Maddie, and damn, it's the hardest thing I've had to do all week. I know she's torn up about all of this, but what about me? After all, this is all happening to **my **body. How does she think I'm feeling right now? Fine and dandy? It's so hard to walk to the door right now, but I know it's for the best. I resist the temptation to turn my head back to glance at her one last time before I go see the doctor, and open the door, not planning to return for quite some time. I hear her breath hitch for a second, as if to say something, but I shut the door in time before she has the opportunity. I barely made it out of that bedroom alive, let alone a doctor's office.

Walking down this hallway to the gangplank has me thinking. What is going to happen after this cardiologist sees me and gives me a proper diagnosis? Will I have to stay in this little country called Monaco until they can cure me? Will I be curable?

"Zack, there you are," I hear my brother's voice from behind me, it's very assuring at this moment. "I was heading out to meet you. Are you ready?"

Is everyone going to ask me that question today?

"I guess so. I really have no choice, _except _to be ready." I state dryly. He simply nods in response as we both walk down the endless hall to the gangplank. I'm just going to keep hoping and praying that this will go over smoothly. "Hey, Cody. I just wanted to tell you thank you for being here with me."

"Any time bro, I'll always have your back." he responds with a goofy smile. Ah, I love my brother.

The annoying ping from the intercom goes off to announce that we have arrived in Monaco. Taking another deep breath, I am ready to walk onto the foreign country. It's now or never I guess. With Cody closely behind me, we walk onto the boardwalk. There are a few people that have signs up that are looking for people who are wanting to take a quick tour of the country. As I continue to scan the people, I see a man with a sign that has my name on it. My stomach seriously just fell onto the boardwalk.

"Hello, I'm Zack Martin." I state, my throat drying up.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Martin. I am ze Cardiologist who will be seeing you." the man says in a happy tone. How can he be happy?! "Come now, we go to ze clinic."

I give my brother a sideways glance and he shrugs his shoulders in response. I guess we have no choice but to follow this crazy French guy. Glancing at my surroundings, I notice there is a wide array of koi ponds in the area. I elbow my brother to make him look at them, and he opens his mouth to speak,

"Monaco has loads of these around the place. It's quite a beautiful country isn't it?" he asks. I watch as he glances off toward the mountains behind us. "Ah! See that smoke in the distance? In Monaco, there is not enough land to bury the dead and most are cremated - unless you're royalty of course."

"Gee, that's something to look forward to if I die here..." I murmur under my breath. I feel the short French man tug on my arm as we skirt around a corner. He leads me into the small clinic that is practically hidden in the markets on the street.

"I know it's a bit small, but we will manage. Okay?" the cardiologist says as he motions for me to sit on a makeshift bed. Not wishing to upset him, I do such. "Sorry for not introducing myself Monsieur Martin, you may call me Doctor Channing. I have been faxed ze papers from your EKG and have analyzed all ze data. For me to make a diagnosis, I must do a cardiac catheterization. Zis will help identify what is affecting your heart."

I watch carefully as Doctor Channing goes to the back of the room. I have no idea what he is planning on doing, mainly because his french accent is so thick, but I'm just hoping that it will finally be over with. That we can finally know what it is.

"Now, you will have to be awake for zis process, you will be given a local anesthesia zat way I will know if you feel any pain. If you do not mind, let me see ze inside your elbow." the doctor says. I easily oblige and he presses on my veins. "Ah, okay. Now we do ze cath."

To say the least, it isn't the most comfortable positions. The cath, or whatever he calls it, doesn't really hurt, but there is still pressure where he is inserting it. I try to hide my discomfort, and moments later it has finally ended. I don't really know what he has accomplished by this, but hopefully it will be sufficient. Some papers appear out of nowhere and the next thing I know is that this crazy Doctor Channing basically has his nose pushed in them.

"Doctor Channing," I hear my younger brother chime in quietly. Both me and the doctor glance up at him. "Does it look good? What's wrong?"

"Zeeze results are not so typical. With ze results zat were faxed in and ze results in my hands..." he states, his beady eyes scan the paper once more. I take a deep breath, waiting for him to continue. I am ready for this. I have to be. "Hmm...let me go look at ze documents zat explain what symptoms you have had. One moment."

You have got to be kidding me! The suspense is about to eat me alive. He shuffles across the small clinic and I watch him like a hawk. Cody shifts on his feet and seems to stand a little closer. I think the suspense is getting to him too. Doctor Channing finally finds what he is looking for in the pile of papers and shuffles right back over to the bed I am laying on. Once again, I watch his eyes on the paper, and he sighs heavily. Every time someone sighs heavily it is **never **a good thing.

"Yes, zeeze symptoms all add up." the doctor scratches his head. "I am sorry to tell you that you have been diagnosed with Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy."


	15. Envy

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Okay, for starters, sorry for the long update again. School is a pain, I have loads of homework. I write in my spare time. The reason it took so long for this chapter is because I hated how it sounded. I feel like the doctor is quite insensitive. Very difficult for me to change anything even when I wanted to. I hate to give away my plot, but don't start thinking negatively for Zack. That's all I'm saying! Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait. Send me messages or something to remind me to write, seriously.**

**

* * *

**

**High Tides  
Chapter 15: Envy**

**

* * *

**

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. What did he just say? Hyper trophy card of my empathy? Whatever the heck it is, it doesn't sound good, and it's really long and hard for me to pronounce even in my head! This can't be happening to be. It just can't. Mr. Moseby is going to come into this little hole-in-the-wall clinic and say, "Ha! Just kidding with you Zack!" because of all the times I have pranked him. It's gotta be that.

"What's that?" Cody asks.

"Wow, for once _you_ don't know what something is?" I ask in disbelief. He merely gives me a look that says, just-shut-up. I nervously shift my eyes to the doctor and he is rubbing his little French chin. Are all the French short, or is it just him?

"Monsieur Martin, Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy is a condition of ze heart," he begins, pulling out a chart. "You see, a normal heart looks like zis. Everything is in place and nothing is out of ze ordinary. However, zis is what your heart looks like," he points to the other picture. "You see ze left ventricle? Right zere? It is hypertrophied, or as you might say enlarged. You can see in zis picture zat it is much larger zan any other part of your heart."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean for me now?" I ask. I feel like everything he just said went right over my head.

"It means, you need to be careful Monsieur Martin. Zere is no way of knowing exactly what has caused zis, it may be genetics. Has your brother here had any of ze symptoms you have had? If he has, zen he needs to get an EKG to see." I shake my head in disbelief. I have a disease that he has no idea where the cause came from. Can my life get any worse? "For now, it looks as zough your heart is stable in its condition. Zough, you need to keep a near eye on it. Is zat what ze Americans say? Anyway, get a check up on ze S.S. Tipton every two weeks, to make sure ze condition does not worsen."

"And, if it does?"

"Zere may be a variety of solutions for it. It may be as simple as a defibrillator, or it could get complicated and you may need a heart transplant."

"Heart transplant?" I ask in disbelief. Okay, now this is just getting out of hand. "What would be the situation I would need a freaking heart transplant?!"

"If ze heart continues to thicken." He sighs, "But, wouldn't you rather have a heart transplant zan to suddenly die for no reason?"

Is that really supposed to help me feel better? This is all too overwhelming. Pushing myself off the stupid bed, I leave this clinic. This is all a lie, it just has to be. There is no way I am sick, there is no way I have a disease, there is no way that I might need a heart transplant someday. My breath becomes shallow, let me guess, this has to be another stupid symptom of this stupid disease that is not taking over my body! This can't be happening! This can't be happening...can't...be...happ-

This whole passing out shit is beginning to get on my nerves. Something tells me it has to do with this hyper whatever of empathy. Note to self: write down what my disease is, because I'm sure I will need to know how to pronounce it in the future. Groggily opening my eyes to see where the hell I am, all I can see is a mass of blonde hair. Gosh, I really hope it's not Maddie. My vision finally becomes clear and my worst fear comes true, I am looking into the brown eyes of the woman I love.

"Zack, you really need to be careful." she whispers, kissing my forehead delicately. I'm not sure if I like the way she is looking at me or not, it's almost...seductive. She places her hands on either side of my body and inches closer to me. "If you keep this up, then someone could take advantage of you in your sleep."

"And is that what you were planning?" I ask playfully. She smirks back at me, and almost instantly, her lips touch mine. I don't know what has gotten into Maddie, but to say the least, I am **not **complaining. Responding to her kiss is effortless, it's just like before, except maybe a little better. My conscious level is getting higher by the second, and I shift my hands up to wrap around her waist. She obliges to the action, and to say the least, I am pleased.

"It could have been," she whispers back breathily. What's she talking about again? I feel no need to respond, and instead continue to ravish her lips. This is what I have dreamed about, what I have been wanting since I was a little boy back at the Tipton Hotel. Stuff like this just doesn't happen in real life, it's only found in the movies. I feel her body weight shifting from me, and her lips are no longer gracing mine. "Maybe we should cool it off a bit."

I merely sigh in response. Gosh, she is wonderful.

"So, how did I get back to your room? Last I remember I was in the clinic on Monaco." I remark. She bites her lip nervously, that about answers my question.

"Well, after you passed out, the doctor and Cody brought you back to the S.S. Tipton on a gurney," she begins. Closing her eyes momentarily, she continues telling the story. "I just so happened to be boarding the S.S. Tipton myself and saw you lying there on the gurney and decided to follow Cody and that doctor. Luckily, the doctor said there was nothing else he could do, and that you could go back to your room."

"That's lucky?" I inquire, growing irritated that she thinks I am lucky for having been diagnosed! "Lucky that I have a thickened heart? Lucky that it's enlarged? How the hell is that lucky?"

"You're lucky to be alive. Lucky that it's not so thickened that you need a heart transplant." she states. I feel a bit guilty now, considering that she lost her ex-boyfriend mere hours ago. How is it that when she should feel guilty I am always the one who is? Her eyes are watering, no, please don't cry. "Zack, I don't want to lose you. Stay strong for me, okay?"

"Easy for you to say..." I mumble. The tears are here now. Damn guilt. "I promise Maddie. I'll be strong."

I pull her into my body and immediately feel her warmth. Holding her on this bed is so intimate, our emotions are raw for one another to see. That's one thing about intimacy, it doesn't have to be about sex, it's about communication, feelings, and love between two people. My hands rub her back in a soothing motion, in some attempt for her to stop crying. I'm not sure if it's working though, because my t-shirt is drenched in her tears. But, she continues to cry. She's been needing this.

"I don't know if I can stay strong with you, Zack," she whimpers. I feel her body tremble in my grasp. She truly is frightened by all this news. This guilt is eating me alive. I tilt her head up and gingerly kiss her lips. I think it is the sweetest kiss either of us has shared in our lives. The moment is not tainted with lust of any kind, but instead it feels innocent, like a father comforting his little girl after she falls on her knees. Raw.

"I know you can," I whisper back with a smile. She is my anchor in this vast ocean I am traveling on. Gently brushing a few stray tears from her face, I give her another peck on the lips. Everything feels right and wrong all at once. I can't believe it all. Maddie curls up closer next to my body frame and uses my shoulder as a pillow for comfort. "You are what keeps me strong."

"Really?" she asks with a yawn. She's exhausted herself from all the crying she has done today. It breaks my heart. I don't like seeing her so fragile. I smile down on her small frame, her blonde hair covering part of her face. Sitting in silence seems sufficient at the moment, maybe it will help her to fall asleep. Within minutes, her breathing finally evens out and she is gently snoring. Glancing down at her, I now know I can answer her question without prejudice.

"Really," I whisper to her cheek. "Because I love you."


	16. Tenacity

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody so please do not sue me._

**A/N: I am aware that it has been almost four months since I updated. I have a legitimate excuse. I was hospitalized twice in the month of October, and once in the month of November. My hospital stay in November lead to my bowel perforating and having to have emergency surgery. Eighteen inches of my small intestine were removed, they created an ileostomy. I was diagnosed with Crohn's Disease after the surgery. I spent 37 days in the hospital and basically had everything that could go wrong happen to me. So, please give me the benefit of the doubt here people. I am still recovering from surgery and am taking this semester off, so I should have more time to update this story and focus on it. A warning to you all though, I don't like this chapter. But, I do hope you enjoy it.**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**High Tides  
****Chapter 16: Tenacity**

**

* * *

**

I wake up and my body feels cold. The warmth from Maddie's body is no longer there. Rolling over in the bed, I am faced with the empty sheets. She must already be awake. I force myself out of the bed, much to my dismay, and my warm feet touch the carpeted floor. How long have I been asleep? I don't even remember falling asleep, the last I remember is holding Maddie in my arms tight.

I'm beginning to hate this room though. I'm thinking of hanging out with everyone else today, give Maddie a little bit of space, let her breathe in what has happened to Mitch and what is happening to me. Feeling as if this is my only chance, I open the door to leave. I know I should tell Maddie that I'm leaving, but right now this is for the best. Walking soundlessly in the hallway is a bit unnerving though. I am unsure where I will go first, probably my own room.

"Zack, what are you doing?" I hear the familiar voice of my brother call out. At least it's not Maddie.

"I'm heading back to my room. I think Maddie needs some time alone," I breathe barely above a whisper, afraid that she is in the vicinity and will hear me. "What are you doing? Stalking me?"

"No, actually I was coming to see you. There was something I needed to talk to you about," he says, shifting on his feet. Something is bugging him, I can tell. He always does the nervous shifting when he's uncomfortable. I merely glance at him, waiting for him to say what he is anxious to talk about. "Can we go to my room? I don't want prying ears to listen."

"Whatever," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders. We both begin the short walk to his room and - luckily for Cody - Woody is just leaving the room and doesn't even notice us. Upon entering, it's always obvious whose side of the room is whose, considering how my brother is a neat-freak and Woody is a slob like myself. I situate myself in his desk chair, waiting for him to continue. "So...?"

"So, after you passed out, Dr. Channing went ahead and ran a few tests on me, to ensure that I did not have the disease," he began. I nearly forgot about that, that Cody could have the same disease as I do. I hold my breath a second, waiting for him to speak. "I'm fine, and it feels horrible."

"Why do you say that?" I ask. How could it be bad that he doesn't have the same thing as me? He should be thankful and relieved, he doesn't have to worry about a heart-transplant in the possible near future. "I'd kill to be in your shoes."

"Exactly. It's not right. Why do you have Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, but not me? Are we not twins, aren't our genes the same?" He places his hands in his face, frustrated with how the conversation was going. "And if I lose you, then I don't know what I'd do. This can't be happening..."

"You're telling me..." I sigh. Some of the frustration I have been feeling finally comes out, and on my brother, "I don't want to stay with her anymore, it's just too overwhelming. Not only is it overwhelming for me, but for her too. I can't keep doing this. I'm just staying in my room, it would be safer for everyone."

"Zack, you're overreacting," Cody interrupts. I know he means well, but still. "You can't cut yourself off from the world, we all want to help an-"

"Maybe I don't want help!" I exclaim, flailing my arms in the air. Exasperated, I push from the comfortable desk chair and make haste for the door. Grasping the knob, I take a quick look at my brother who appears to be frightened at my sudden outburst. "I don't have to deal with any of this, not now, not ever. Just leave me alone, okay?"

He stays silenced, I might have yelled just a bit too loud. Not wanting to wait around for him to finally muster up an answer, I shut the door and stalk to my room. My empty room, with no one to bother me anymore. Gosh, can't they all see that all I want is a little privacy to absorb this entire situation. It's not as if they are the ones who are diagnosed with this damned disease. They won't even know the full sufferings of it, they'll just watch me as this disease eats me alive.

Tears are streaming from my face, not from sadness, from anger. From all my friends and family. I know it's selfish to ask, "Why me?" But, _really_, why me? I have a twin brother who is not inflicted with this. Why not? Why am I left to suffer alone?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Go away," I mumble, trying to mask the tears in my voice. No response.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" I ask, feeling a little better with myself.

"It's me Bailey. Can I come in?" she asks. She's probably looking for Cody and not really wanting to speak to me. Pushing from the bed, I reach for the doorknob and allow her in the room. "Hey, Zack. Why are you in here? Apparently Maddie wants to-"

"Tell her I'm staying in my own room tonight," I interrupt harshly. Bailey looks stunned, her brown eyes growing wide. "I need some space. I need to be alone just for this one night. I'll talk to her tomorrow, I have a lot I need to take in. I need to understand Hyper trophy card of my empathy."

"It's Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, Zack." Cody states dryly, peeking his head from around the corner.

"I should really know how to pronounce my disease, huh?" I ask with a small chuckle. "Anyway, just let her know that. Okay, Bailey? I'd appreciate it."

"And what of your favorite brother?" My twin asks with a cheeky smile. I roll my eyes, and it's my way of telling him that he's invited in my room. Bailey casually shuts the door behind her as she leaves to give Maddie the message and Cody takes a seat next to me on my bed. "Don't think that you have to do this alone. Okay?"

"I don't want to burden everyone." I abruptly say with minimal thought. Cody opens his mouth for rebuttal, but I stop him before he is capable of doing such. "I already know what you're going to say. But, you don't understand what I'm going through. Even though we are twins, this is something we aren't sharing. I just don't know what I'm going to do now."

"I do," Cody says. He wraps his arms around me and his embrace is warm. It has been a while since either of us has hugged the other. After all, we are boys. Of course, it is now when I feel my emotions running over and again the tears fall from my face. Cody simply pulls me in closer and allows me to use his shirt as a snot rag. "Zack, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to leave you no matter what."

"Promise?" I ask, feeling childish. My grasp on him becomes tighter and my body shaking from the excessive tears.

"Of course I promise." He says. He pulls away from our hug slowly and gingerly wipes away my tears, "I'll let Maddie know that you need time alone, okay? You need to let all of this sink in. It's a lot to take in. I'll let you alone too.."

"Thanks Cody, for everything." I say. He casually walks to the door and nods his head before leaving. Finally, I'm alone and in peace. What I have been needing.


	17. Gasping For Air

_Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck so please do not sue me._

**A/N: *insert drum roll here* Sooooo, here it is. After nearly a year of unintentionally keeping you all waiting, here is Chapter 17. I actually rather enjoyed writing this chapter. Just sat down today and it all came to me. I figured that for this chapter it needed to be at least 1500 words, but no more than 2000. So, I think it's 1600 something. Anyway, the next chapter will be much better. I just needed to get back into the groove of writing for this story and I liked the conversation I created in this chapter. So, so, so sorry it has taken me so long. I went back to school in May, had a surgery to reverse my ostomy in June, got a boyfriend in July, went to NYC in August, started school back up in September, had an emergency surgery in December to remove my mediport and they tried to put a stint in my Superior Vena Cava, didn't work though, it's 100% blocked. (Oh, and I was conscious through that entire surgery and was talking to the doctor and nurses) Back in school/recovering from surgery as we speak. So, I promise you won't have to wait another year for the next chapter. Forgive me! I love you all my reviewers!**

**Oh, and the section that's _italicized _is obviously a dream. :)**

**

* * *

**

**High Tides  
****Chapter 17: Gasping For Air**

**

* * *

**

It has been an exhausting day. I am just beyond tired, I don't know why I am. Perhaps it's one of the side effects of this disease? I don't know. All I know is I wish I could just have a resolution. To know why I am sick. Is it so wrong to have answers? I'm getting to the point to where I don't even care. Don't care enough to keep trying to find the answers. Maybe that crazy French doctor will re-read all those results and realize that he must have made a mistake. That all of this is still some practical joke induced by Moseby. I wouldn't put it past him.

I sigh lightly and flop onto my bed. I can't believe that Maddie's first week here on the S.S. Tipton has already flown by. Her time is halfway up, and I have selfishly been keeping her from really doing anything at all for her research or whatever for Harvard. Gosh, she's so smart. I'm sure that she will be able to write an awesome report and she will ace it. Why else would Harvard send her to go on this excursion? Obviously they know how intelligent and talented my girl is. My girl...I wish! After all this drama between me and now her stupid ex-boyfriend dying, I'd be lucky if I ever became hers.

There's no use in worrying over these things anymore today I guess. It's practically over and I am more than ready to fall asleep. My twin sized bed feels a little empty and lonely though without Maddie laying next to me with her unknown sleeping kung-fu moves that could take out my manhood. I wrap my arms around the extra pillow in my bed and pretend that it's her. It seems to work, and before I know it, I am drifting off into a dreamland.

_"Zachary Martin! I am tired of your shenanigans! I refuse to put up with you anymore!" I hear Moseby yell at me. I am unsure of what I have done this time...mainly considering all the miscellaneous traps that I have set up all around the elusive cruise ship. Nevertheless, I brace myself for whatever punishment Moseby decides to brew up for me this time. "Do you realize what you have done? You have no one to blame but yourself for the condition you are in!"_

_"Condition I'm in? What do you mean by that?" I question lamely. _

_"Look around, Zack. You're no where familiar are you?" He asks ominously. I blink my eyes a few times and glance around to see my current settings. He's right, nothing looks familiar. I'm surrounded by an endless white room. Wait a second...the last time I was in a white room it was in that stinking infirmary aboard the S.S. Tipton. So, does that mean...? "What do you think it means? Go ahead and make the assumptions until you can figure out what you have done."_

_What I've done? All I know is that I'm probably in an hospital. And, hey how long have I been laying in this bed? I'm in one of those ridiculous gowns that has my butt hanging out the back. I glance at myself, my body is paler than usual and my fingers are blue. There is an IV in my left hand and also one in my arm. Why do they insist on putting more than one of these things in my body? I want to be out of here. I need to get out of here._

_"Can I go?" I ask Moseby. Why is he the only person here anyways? "Why am I trapped here?"_

_"You still haven't seen the damage you have made this time. You should be ashamed." He grasps me by the shoulders and pulls the upper half of my body off of the bed. I feel partially violated when he unties the hospital gown from behind me. "Will you dare to see?"_

_"See wh-" but before I can finish my next question to Moseby, something catches my attention. There are staples all down my chest and it hits me. I had a heart transplant. "How...who?"_

_"That's where your damage was made."_

_"Why are you being so elusive, Moseby? Why won't you answer my questions?"_

_"Because you won't wake up."_

_"What?"_

"Zack, Zack...Zack!" I hear the familiar voice of my brother bringing me back from my intense dream. My head is lolling back and forth, Cody shaking my body feverishly. "Are you okay? Wake up, please. Wake up, you're scaring me!"

"Huh?" I allow the question to escape my lips as I feel like a rag-doll. How did Cody get in here anyways? I was pretty sure I had locked the door before I unexpectedly fell asleep. Please tell me it's morning, I don't think I can fall back asleep if not. "Stop shaking me, dude. I'm awake!"

"You were convulsing in your sleep when I came in. I heard you saying something under your breath too." He eyes me curiously, probably making sure that I am not going to start convulsing again or whatever. I merely blink in response, I had no idea what I was saying. "Since when do you talk in your sleep, anyways?"

"Apparently since I started hanging out with Maddie. She's known to talk in her sleep too, you know." I say trying to get a smile out of my brother. My attempt is futile, he doesn't seem to find any humor in what I have said. "Dude, I don't know. I doubt it's that big of a deal. I probably just ate something that didn't settle well with my stomach. Did you ever think of that?"

"Coming from my brother who could out-eat Woody if he really wanted to? I don't think so," he states dryly. He crosses his arms over his chest and has a look of defeat on his face. "Anyways, I came to wake you up. It's one in the afternoon, and we've only a limited amount of time in France before we head onto Italy. I figured you wanted to get out."

"Seriously? I don't want to miss out on France!" I exclaim. "Plus, I gotta swim in the Mediterranean Sea. You know how I like marking my territory in every body of water around the world."

"Unfortunately, I do." Cody rolls his eyes. That's definitely assuring that perhaps he has put my waking up in the back of his mind. I merely smile at him in response. "Well, glad to hear you're wide awake. Everyone has been worried about you all day, we didn't know if you were alright or not."

"Just who do you mean by 'we'?" I inquire, but I have a good idea I know exactly who Cody was going to say.

"Me and Bailey...and, Maddie of course." He says with an exasperated sigh. "What is going on between the two of you anyway?"

I sit in silence just for a moment. Should I tell Cody all that has been going on between me and Maddie? I'm sure he could take a pretty good guess though at what _has_ been happening between us. I shift uncomfortably on my bed, and decide then that maybe it's okay for me to keep some secrets from my twin. He didn't need to know every detail of my love life, and I sure as hell didn't want to know all the details of his love life. I didn't ask him about his best pants that he had to put on for his dinner date with Bailey, so who does he think he is asking me for full details of what has been occurring between me and Maddie?

"Nothing." I state, hoping that it will be sufficient. I begin playing with the hem of my nightshirt in some horrible attempt to avoid eye-contact with Cody. "At least, nothing that should concern you. Haven't you enough to worry about me with all this disease crap?"

"I just want to make sure you're being smart. I'm your **twin brother** and I need to look out for you. You don't want to be the rebound, trust me. Why do you think I am using the six month plan with Bailey before I try to date her? I don't want to be the rebound from that Moose guy." He does make an excellent point. I don't want to be used for my body by Maddie...although, that doesn't sound like too bad of a thought... "Just, keep your guard up with her, okay? She's got another week aboard the S.S. Tipton, I think you can control your hormones for that long."

"Okay, first off, your six month plan with Bailey obviously isn't working. It's been almost a year since you concocted that stupid plan anyway. Secondly, how the heck do you know what's going on with Maddie's personal love life?"

"Gossip from London, duh."

"Ah, I should have seen that coming." I state, rubbing my chin. "Well, no matter what, I am going to do whatever I want. And speaking of which, I _want _to go pee in the Mediterranean Sea. So, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave so that I may strip and put my swim-trunks on."

"You're unfathomably disgusting." He declares, heading toward the door. I follow him and open it kindly.

"Thank you." I smiled dumbly and shut the door on him.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Now where did I put my trunks?

* * *

_Read and review! It keeps me inspired :)_


	18. Equilibrium

_Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Since I am loved today by my superfantastic boyfriend on Valentine's Day, I figured you all needed some Suite Life Fanfiction love. :D I have actually had this written for two days, but I didn't want to update too soon. I was going to at least wait an entire week. But, I'm feeling the love. I do hope you enjoy this rather quick update! I have barely put a dent into chapter 19, so odds are I won't have it up in less than a week. But I promise it won't be more than a month! Oh, and I'll have you know that I have decided HOW I WILL END THIS STORY. I was looking at two possible endings, and in writing the last chapter, it hit me. I knew how I could make an awesome ending. So, option three became option one! Gah, enough of my author note, enjoy! ~Love, boysinabooth.**

**

* * *

**

**High Tides  
****Chapter 18: Equilibrium**

**

* * *

**

My hands haphazardly reach into yet another dresser drawer in my room. I just had those stupid trunks the other day when I went swimming with Maddie. They couldn't have gotten too far, could they? Oh, wait a second. That's right, Maddie. I thump myself in the head harshly. How could I have been so stupid? Obviously they're still in her room! This is just charming. I don't even know if she is in there, since she has to do all her Harvard research. I'd feel intrusive just by waltzing in there without any discretion whatsoever in desperation to find my trunks just so I can urinate in the Mediterranean. Also, now that the thought crosses my mind, it does sound a bit childish. But, I told Cody I'd get out of my room too. I don't want him back down my throat about staying in my room and sulking. Guess this means I am going to try the former and cross my fingers that Maddie isn't in her room when I pick the lock on her door.

I open my closet and search for one of two simple items that will help me achieve this - a bobby pin. This isn't just any bobby pin though, this is a very treasured bobby pin that fell out of Maddie's hair during her prom when I was the only one there to dance with her. Gosh, I remember that moment as if it just happened. It feels so fresh in my mind. I know I was only a kid back then, but those silly butterflies in my gut didn't leave until well after the dance Maddie and I shared that night. I blink my eyes a few times, curious as to why I am still standing in my closet, and I remember my mission. Leaning over to my desk, I grab one of the paperclips that I stole from Cody's big organizer binder. If one of these doesn't work, then the other will. Most of the locks on the S.S. Tipton are pretty similar.

As I shove these items into my pocket, I casually exit my bedroom. I have no one to hide from or anything. Just don't want to look suspicious is all. I begin the familiar walk down to Maddie's room and I'm feeling nostalgic as to the first time I snuck this way to check in on her. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips and it's hard to contain. I take the long way - the stairs - and meander through the hallway. Two rooms on the left, and here we are.

Just to see if I'm lucky, I soundlessly attempt to open the door. Locked. Of course. I first try my luck with the paperclip, mainly because it's more effective than my elusive bobby pin. _Damn_. It's not budging in the slightest. Giving the bobby pin a peck, I gently shove it in the keyhole. _Click._ Got it. Without hesitation, I open the door.

"What the-" I hear the frightened voice of Maddie. Hmm, something is telling me that I should have tried knocking first. As my eyes glance into the room, there she is clad in her underwear and no top on. Oh gosh, am I going to look like a creeper for this one. I close my eyes and place my hands over my face in some attempt to make it look as if I didn't see anything. "ZACK! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry...I needed my trunks." I murmur, blindly walking into the room with one hand guiding the way to ensure I don't run into anything. _Smack. Smack. Smack! _"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For walking in on me. Gheeze, what were you thinking picking my door?" She exclaims right into my ears. The sound causes me to open my eyes and she's still there, one arm covering her bare breasts and the other has a fist waiting for me. Part of me is turned on, and part of me wants to run screaming. Instead of acting on my fear impulse, I respond to the bulge beginning to form in my pants and take her sweet face in my hands and kiss her tenderly. I peek out of the corner of my eye to see her fist tighten - oh **shit** - but it soon loosens up and I see the same hand grasp the back of my head to pull me in closer.

I'm not going to lie, I'm _really _turned on right now. My blonde haired beauty has dropped her once defensive guard and now she has both of her hands ravishing my hair. Our lips are in a battle and, woah, did she just slip her tongue in my mouth? I wasn't really expecting that and I feel a moan coming from my throat. She's completely doing this to torture me, I just know it. If she keeps kissing me and coming closer to me, then I may just spontaneously combust or something. My hormones are beginning to overwhelm what little logic I have left, and I feel my left hand twitching toward Maddie's glorious bare chest. Temptation is really pushing me, and I give in, I gently cup her bosom in my hand.

"Zack!" she half says and half moans. I pull her in closer to me and we tumble onto the bed softly. Oh gosh, I have wanted this for a long time. The girl of my dreams is practically naked on top of me and it isn't a dream. I hate to sound cheesy, but it's magical. Like, sparks fly magical. She straddles my waist and her fingers begin to play with the end of my shirt. Just how far are we going to go here?

"Hey, babe," I whisper, breaking away from her very tantalizing lips. She looks a bit sad with desire and lust mixed in her eyes, but I ignore it and finish my thought, "What are we doing? Just what are you wanting from this?"

"Just you," she whispers back into my ear, her tongue darting in for only a second. No girl has ever done that to me before, and to say the least I am turned on even more than before. As much as I would love to just ravish her and completely lose my inhibition right now. But, considering Maddie's fragile state after Mitch's death and my current diagnosis, I regrettably place a hand on either side of her waist and move her to the opposite side of the bed. I don't want her to do this and later regret it.

"No, we shouldn't babe," I tell her and roll over, my back against her. I can only imagine the look on her face, her eyebrows furrowing at me and a pouty grin. It would clearly be a face of seduction, hence why I rolled opposite her. I allow a soft sigh to escape my lips and I am just waiting for her to say something back. Instead, I am getting nothing but silence from her and this silence is seriously killing me. It's worse than her crying even. "Maddie?"

"Just go then," she says, without any anger or hurt in her voice. She is completely unreadable.

I guess that it'd be smarter for me to do what she says than to try and retort with anything else. I quietly push myself off the bed and glance around the room quickly to see if my trunks are in sight. Sure enough, they are and I subtly reach for them before leaving the room.

Should I feel bad for just walking out? I don't really know. I'm guessing that if this were a movie, then I wouldn't have walked out and instead I would have stayed. But, it didn't feel right to stay there. I just hope that Maddie is okay. I think it probably was best to leave anyways, to leave her to her thoughts.

I'm back to my room now and I can't waste anymore time. I am ready to get out of this cruise ship so that I can pee in the Mediterranean. That's _all_ I want to do. It doesn't take me too long to undress and get in the trunks that I went searching for only moments ago and I am out of my room once more to venture into France. I'm actually really excited, I've never been to France before, so this is definitely going to be a good stop the ship made.

"Hey Zack, come with us!" I hear the familiar voice of Woody call out. His arms are flailing around the air ridiculously. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and wave back and - against my better judgement - decide to go toward Woody. It seems that Cody and Bailey are also coming along with Woody. "Cody told me that you wanted to get to the Mediterranean. There's a tour starting up in just a few minutes. Come on!"

"Well," I say glancing at all their eager faces. How could I say no to that, seriously? "I guess I'll tag along with you guys."

"Good, we were afraid you would want to go shopping with London and Maddie," Bailey mutters a little grudgingly. I watch as my brother harshly elbows her in the side. "Ouch, what was th- oh..."

"Do you honestly believe that I would go shopping?" I inquire. Cody opened his mouth as if to speak, "Dude, rhetorical question! Do you have to take everything so seriously?"

"Well you shouldn't ask questions if you don't expect a reply," he states sheepishly. I roll my eyes and lightly punch his shoulder. "So you're coming?"

"Of course!" I exclaim, somewhat exasperated with my twin brother. It's obvious that we're not always in sync. Doesn't mean I don't love him any less. My thoughts are interrupted as I see a woman who is dressed in a khaki nightmare from head to toe. Khaki hat, khaki shirt, khaki shorts, khaki socks, and khaki shoes. I wouldn't be surprised if she was wearing khaki undergarments. She whistled with her hand in her mouth to catch the entire group's attention, and it sure as hell worked really well!

"Hello everyone! Welcome to France, I do hope you enjoy zis tour I have for you!" she says with this completely fake smile across her face. I really don't care to hear about the history of this place. Regardless of such, I am forced to hear the tour guide continue her rant, "My name is Elise, so have you any questions you ask my name."

Luckily for me, the tour didn't last more than 10 minutes until we made it to the Mediterranean. I was extremely glad to get away from the tour and just relax in the sea. Didn't help that I _really_ needed to go to the bathroom. For some reason, Cody, Bailey, and even Woody wouldn't come within 10 feet of me in the water. I guess they didn't want to feel the after effects of me marking my spot on the Mediterranean. I know it sounds immature, but it's something I have done since Cody and I were little. Cody used to participate in this ritual with me, but then he got all anti-germ on me. So, now I forgo it alone. Ah well, he's missing out.

Relaxing in the water is just more of a remedy I need to help me cope with my new diagnosis. As badly as I would love to just be able to block all this information out of my mind, I physically and mentally can't. It sucks. I never had any problems with my heart, and now since I've found out about this Hypertrophic Cardiomyopapthy (yes! I remembered!) every little chest pain has me worried out of my mind. It's just not natural. I shouldn't be afraid of getting a heart-attack at the age of 16!

"You okay?" I hear the familiar voice of Bailey say, waking me from my trance. I nod in response, not feeling the need to speak. "You know, I've never told anyone on the S.S. Tipton this, but when I was really little, I got Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever from a tick. I was really sick, I had a horrible fever, rashes all over me, and I felt like I was going to die. But, I remember telling myself that I needed to hold on, 'cause mama and papa were gonna need me to help around the farm and I couldn't stay sick. Despite having the odds against me, I'm here today. You don't have to let this become you."

"Wow, Bailey, I never knew." I mumble under my breath. I would have never guessed that Bailey went through something so drastic in her childhood. Yet, like she said, she's here. She's a strong girl, that's for sure. I feel a little guilty for how I have treated her in the past. If Bailey could get through all of that at a young age, then certainly I can live with this disease. "Thanks. Really, thanks. You really put things into a different perspective for me."

"That's what I'm here for Zack, don't worry about it." she says giving me pat on the back. "Just, don't tell anyone, okay? Kind of a personal story."

"Gotcha," I promise. Bailey smiles sincerely at me and swims back over to where Cody and Woody are. I have the best friends in the world.


End file.
